Wolf Pup in a Lion's Den
by fieryxgirl
Summary: Lord Tywin decides to marry Sansa Stark to Jaime in place of Tyrion. How will everyone react? AU in which Joffrey lives with Margaery as his queen and Jaime wasn't held captive.
1. Decisions

The Lord of Casterly Rock swept into chamber, deep in the castle, crimson cloak billowing around his ankles. Tywin Lannister was enough to intimidate most people, even with so much as a glance, but for the Queen Regent, his visits were regular occurrences, and she was not bothered. Despite the regularity of these visits, she noticed a hint of something uncommon in his eye. It appeared as though something was troubling him, but she could not say what. Cersei hoped Lord Tywin had begun to resolve the issue already, she had better things to do than think about his problems, and she didn't care for his tedious planning. No, whatever his problem was, he could fix it himself.

"Father," she begun, adopting her court voice. She hoped it would signify her inability to bother with him at this time, but he cut her off instead.

"Send for your wretched little brother" he commanded her, and she swallowed the lump in her throat. She was not used to being cut off abruptly, and his tone only served to make her more apprehensive about the situation. She thought to deny him, _wanted _to deny him, but the look in his eyes spoke only of business. She stepped outside the chamber and told one of the guards to send for her brother Tyrion.

Inside the chamber, Tywin refused to disclose any of the information until two of his three children were present. It seemed as though he was not in the mood for repeating himself. Cersei hoped Tyrion would not be long, for she did not think Tywin would be pleased at all to be kept waiting.

She wasn't sure if she was fortunate, or unfortunate when Tyrion came waddling through the chamber door, whistling a stupid tune not long after she had sent for him.

"It is time you were remarried Cersei" said Tywin when all three were seated, in a tone that brokered no arguments. If she were anyone else, that was.

"No. I will not be married again." She answered bluntly, meaning to convey the same tone as her father had just done.

"You are not Queen, Cersei. Not since Roberts death. That means, I _can _give your hand." Her father replied coolly, as if she did not understand the simple concept of widowhood. And she _was _Queen besides, and a Queen does not let anyone, even a man, speak to her in such a tone.

"I am _Queen Regent_, I rule in the name of Joffrey." she spat, wishing she hadn't, for she knew now that both Tyrion and her father knew her emotions, knew her anger, and would no doubt use it to their advantage.

"He will soon be of a majority, and then be the sole ruler of the seven kingdoms, he doesn't need a brooding mother to attempt to express her views through him, simply because Robert never let you, because you were his _Queen, _not his _King._" came the reply which made her blood boil.

"I would have been your perfect heir, if only it was I who was born with the cock and not the cunt. Can you blame me for assisting my son run a kingdom he is not old enough to run himself? " She answered, her blood calming slightly as she tried to regain her composure.

"If I may, it is only 3 moons until his coming of age" Both Lannisters turned to face Tyrion; they had almost forgotten he was there.

"Then I will make arrangements for your marriage after his name day" declared Tywin

"I will not be sold!** I am the Queen!**" Cersei fumed, daggers in her eyes.

"I am Lord of Casterly Rock and hand of the King, and most of all, I am your father. I do not need your permission." snarled Tywin, though his same green eyes stayed cold, without a breath of emotion.

"This doesn't end here. You cannot sell me, not again." she said, her voice soft but full of daggers.

After the brief raising of his voice, he calmed and continued. "I have thought about someone from the south, perhaps one of the Redwynes, the last of the Kraken; a Greyjoy, one of the sand snakes, and many other men. But we only broke Stannis' attempted sack of the city with the help of the Tyrells and their arms. We should aim to strengthen our bond. The two youngest sons of Highgarden are ineligible; one has taken the white and the other is already wed. But the heir, Willas remains. The Queen of Thorns plans to have Sansa Stark married to him instead. We must move **first."**

"We must not allow Sansa Stark to marry the Tyrell boy, they would gain the claim to Winterfell that should be ours. She will soon be the heir, with Bran and Rickon dead, and the ever present fool, Robb." pondered Cersei, once her blood had cooled again.

"Then you will marry the Tyrell boy, I will make the arrangements for after Joffrey's sixteenth name day." finished Tywin.

"Then who will we give Sansa to? Joffrey must do it himself, as she has become a ward of the crown, but we must choose a husband for her, so as to keep the claim over Winterfell for the Lannisters secure." questioned Tyrion, genuinely curious, worried even.

Cersei looked all but disinterested, and Tyrion knew it was because her Joffrey would be married to Margaery Tyrell, having nothing to do with Sansa Stark.

This thought seemed to register in the Queens head. "If we already strengthen our alliance with the roses with Joffrey's marriage to Margaery, why should I marry to another Tyrell? Why not connections and claims to multiple houses instead of multiple to a single house?"

Tyrion watched his sister's eyes, waiting for the reaction. She simply stared at Tywin in defiance until he spoke, calm and collected.

"Cersei, you know what I think. I would rather strong connections to one house which can be relied upon, instead of shaky connections to other, less worthy houses"

"Could we give the Stark girl to Lancel? Or one of the many other cousins? This would keep the fate of Winterfell in our hands" Pondered Tyrion, hoping his father had not decided to give him his 'reward', for the 'service' he had done the house.

"No, we need someone steadfast and loyal, someone who can be relied upon to hold the North, as well as to do as I need them to do" replied Tywin

The air tightened in Tyrion's throat, and he knew it was the last, there was nothing he could do, so he asked. "Surely you do not mean me, my Lord"

"You?" sneered Tywin, his green eyes poisonous.

"Get it over with, father. Whom do you speak of?" Cersei insisted, leaning forward in her chair.

"My son and one true heir,

_Ser Jaime._"

Tyrion watched as the colour drained from the Queen's face, the light from her eyes. _Of course she didn't take it well, _thought Tyrion. He was surprised her reactions to such events had not given her and Jaime away sooner, but it was not often a Kingsguard knight was betrothed.

Cersei was the first to react. "W-what?" she stammered

"You are not a child. You heard me." answered Tywin coolly, leaning back in the crimson lined chair.

"He is of the Kingsguard. He is _Lord Commander _of the Kingsguard! They swear for life, you know that." Cersei declared angrily as she stood, her chair falling out from underneath her.

"Of course I know that. Selmy was released of his vow, why should my son be any different? He is heir to Casterly rock! Joffrey will release him. At 15, Jaime joined to spite me and his arranged marriage. He shall not _weasel_ out of this one, I will see to that."

Tyrion kept quiet, thankful for the fact that he was not to marry the redhaired youth. While she was beautiful for one her age, she was obviously not experienced, far too young, and besides, he had Shae to look after. A _responsibility._

"He didn't weasel his way out of anything! He joined to serve Aerys! It is an honour, and now he honours a new King. He cannot leave Joffrey, my son, the King." shrieked Cersei, her cheeks growing redder with every moment that passed.

"Cersei, that is _enough! _The mad King accepted him at _five and ten_ in order to rob me of my heir, but it will not be so, he will marry. He will marry the Stark girl." Tywin was becoming angrier by the minute, a large feat, for the Lord of the Rock almost never showed his fury, his emotion. He was in everything but this, calm, collected and rational. But it seemed Tywin was set on this, and Tyrion knew it was best for him to keep his mouth closed while Cersei vented her emotions, made a fool out of herself, and ended up in the same position in which she started.

_What will Jaime think? She is so young, he will hardly care for her. What will he think when he knows Joffreys bride is older than his own? Am I the only one thinking of Jaime instead of my own gain? Cersei thinks of her incestuous relationship, her bastard son, and Tywin for an heir to Casterly Rock. I am fooling myself. I too think for myself. No. I think for Shae, t_hought Tyrion, left alone to his thoughts while his sister and father clashed with words.

He looked up to see Tywin sweeping out of the room, just as dangerous as he came in, with a sense of finality, an end to the hopeless _negotiations._

Tyrion dropped low in a mocking bow, but did not let his lips sneak into a smile. This affected Jaime more than it did him, more than Cersei would be troubled by it. So he left his sister to her peace, and to his own. There would certainly be no way of convincing father against this, and Tyrion could not help but feel the slightest tinge of guilt, for he was glad that it had been Jaime and not him.


	2. Confusion

Sansa stared into the mirror in her bedchamber, contemplating how the last few years of her life had changed her. Her face was sterner, her eyes colder. Despite this, she had felt happy these last few months, as the Tyrells swept into Kings Landing to pledge their allegiance. Margaery Tyrell, a maiden of 16, two years her elder, was beautiful and friendly, and all the court loved her. Soon after, Joffrey had announced the end to his betrothal to Sansa, in order to marry Margaery Tyrell.

She should have hated Margaery for it, and she would have only a year ago. Her feelings towards Joffrey had completely changed, after he had taken the life of her father. Of course, it was not Margaery's fault that Joffrey wanted to marry her instead, and Sansa was relieved to hear the end of her betrothal. Unfortunately, she could not warn the Tyrells of Joffrey's true nature, she would only seem jealous and wicked, and would like be put in bars for it. At least the Knight of Flowers was a part of the Kingsguard, and the future Queen would have protection from the monster who was to be her husband that way.

Sansa looked out the window of her room, the sun still high in the sky, the heat of the day upon her. She decided she would go to visit Margaery in her chambers. She would need to cross the courtyard to the other side of the castle, through some winding passages and up stairs until she was at her destination. She hoped the Tyrell cousins would all be there, she longed for the company of women.

She had just walked out of her chamber when she saw the Queen regent sweeping down the corridor, with another woman and 4 maids behind her.

"Good afternoon, your grace" Sansa smiled

"Lady Sansa, how wonderful to see you in such good health. Your presence in court has been missed" The queen continued walking back to Sansa's chambers

"Sansa, come" commanded the Queen

_I am a wolf, not a dog, your grace. I do not follow the orders of Lions._

She held her tongue, and turned to follow the Queen.

"It is time you had a new wardrobe, little dove."

The women behind Cersei must be dressmakers. Why would the Queen come herself? It must be important.

"I am the Queen's personal dress maker, Lady Sansa. Your new gowns will be beautiful, I should hope you will enjoy them very much" announced the dressmaker

Sansa stood in her undergarments while the Queen's dressmaker and her maids measured ever part of her- her chest, waist, hips, thighs. She wondered what the occasion was.

When the measuring was complete, the maids left the room, with only the Queen and Sansa remaining. The Queen beckoned for Sansa to come and sit beside her, smiling warmly at the young maiden.

Sansa gracefully walked to the bench to sit down beside the mother of the King, the one she was supposed to marry not long ago. She couldn't help but feel intimidated by the presence of the powerful woman.

"Sansa, whilst you are not a lion, I admire your courage.

"You are too kind, your grace, I do not deserve the honour" answered Sansa

"Joffrey will hold court in two days, and I shall look for you." Said the Queen decidedly

Cersei smiled a sweet smile at Sansa before departing the chamber with all the airs of a Queen.

Sansa wondered why the Queen was having new dresses made for her, and why her presence had been specially asked after. She hoped it would have nothing to do with Joffrey.


	3. Return of the Kingslayer

**Author's Note**

This chapter is particularly long, but that it not the reason it took so long to come out. (Sorry about that)

In this chapter, we are introduced to Jaime Lannister. That being said, I was unsure how I wanted to characterize him, and i'm not sure this is even the right way to go, but I don't think I could do anymore to better it.

_Please leave reviews, it would mean a lot to me, and in particular, if you have anything to say regarding Jaime's character/behaviour, do not be shy to say so! _

Thank you for your readership so far!

* * *

Jaime looked out his window in his chamber, in the Tower of the Hand. Tywin had had him moved here before he had left last time, but he was never told why. He had not been in here for a long time, let alone had a proper bed. It had been many months since he had been in the Capital, been with his sister. Only half a moon ago, there had been a terrible battle in the City, lead by Stannis' armies. He had heard that it was due to his brother alone that the City still stood, though he doubted many believed it to be true. He made a note to himself to congratulate his brother on his efforts.

He would have to visit both his brother and sister, but it was truly Cersei's touch that he longed for. He had been away a long time, but it was not his fault that he was always on the battlefield. He was grateful for the Hand, his father, requesting his presence back in the castle. It must be important, for him to bring back the strongest fighter from the battle. As he had ridden into through the castle gates with 20 retainers, he saw many refugees of the war, the parts of the wall which had begun crumbling under the attack, the scorched trees. Thankfully, the majority of Stannis' army had been destroyed, and they would not face another battle soon.

What had changed since he had gone? Was there more ruin which he was yet to see? Would Cersei still want to see him? Of course she would want to see him. They had been lovers for the majority of their lives, why would these months apart change her feelings for him. He knew they had not changed his at all.

Deciding to seek out his twin, he retrieved his sword and left the tower.

Back in the main part of the castle, he travelled through the winding staircases and long hallways, trying to remember where Cersei's chamber was. He longed to be in her arms, to smell her hair, to feel the warmth of her touch. He crossed the entrance to the throne room, and saw a staircase which would lead him to Cersei's chambers. He reached the top of the staircase quickly, and tried to remember which way he would need to turn to find his sister. He looked to his left, and saw another staircase leading upwards. He turned to the right, but as he turned away, there was a glint of orange in his eye. He spun back around, and behind the staircase was cascading orange hair, which had fallen out the tight knot on top of the woman's head. He walked over to see who it was, and to question her as to why she was there in the castle.

He thought to make a witty remark about what the woman was hiding there for, but saw that the woman's blue dress was falling off her shoulder, and it was unlaced at the back. He knelt down, but not without noticing the angry, red welts which had begun forming on her back, and the blue and black bruise which marked her shoulder. He pondered the long, auburn locks, and decided that she must be the Stark girl, born to her Tully mother, which had given her the colouring. Recalling the information given to him about her, he remembered that she was a hostage of his sister, used in the attempt to keep Robb Stark under wraps, and she was betrothed to Joffrey. He remembered the cruelty which Joffrey had treated her with, and decided this must have been another of his beatings. To his left, he saw the railing of the stair case, and noticed a small scrap of white which had clung to the sharp metal. A knight of the kings guard's white cloak. Of course Joffrey had not done it himself, the coward he was. He had told a knight to do so, and of course, they had obeyed. He made a point, as Lord Commander of the kingsguard to seek out which sworn sword had done the deed. He lifted the unconscious girl up, draping her over his shoulder. A serving girl came down the stairs, and he asked her where he could find the chambers of the Stark girl.

"Up two flights of stairs, turn right and it is the seventh door on the left of the corridor, my lord. " answered the serving girl

How could Joffrey order this attack on the girl who was to be his Queen? He had left her unconscious and alone in the castle. He felt his heart beat faster, his blood grow hotter from fury. The King was another Aerys, just as mad, only younger. This time, however, the King was his kin. His son, though he would never admit it. He never held him; Cersei never let him near his son, or Tommen or Myrcella. Joffrey was a monster, and Jaime wished he was not his seed.

He reached the door, which must be the entrance to Sansa's chambers. He swung it open, and walked to the bed. He lay her down on it, and looked at her unconscious form. It was like that she had experienced this before, and she probably awoke often, far from her room, in pain and alone.

Jaime could not understand why she could be treated this way. She was just a girl, innocent and vulnerable, but she was to be the Queen. Joffrey was cruel, and nobody was willing to rein him in, not even his mother.

He left before she awoke, not willing to give away his identity, but did not forget about what he had seen all the way back to the Tower of the Hand.

Reaching his door, he remembered that he had forgotten all about Cersei upon seeing the unconscious Stark girl. He had been furious with Joffrey about his treatment of a defenseless girl that he had not been to see Cersei. Hoping she had heard of his arrival and would come to him herself, he resigned himself to his chambers.

Just after the sun had gone down, a serving maid came into his chambers to inform him that the Hand wished for him to go to his chambers.

_Finally, someone has acknowledged my existence. Someone knows I am back._

"Did he say what he wanted?" Why could his father not come to him himself? Surely he was allowed to be tired after fighting so many battles, having so little sleep, but it was typical of his father.

"He wishes to dine with you, my lord" answered the serving maid as she stepped out of Jaime's path.

This was to be expected of him, he had not seen in father in months. Hopefully he will not be displeased with our progress in the field against the Stark 'King'.

Jaime left his chamber, following the serving maid. _It is as if she thinks I do not know where my own father's chamber is. Not only is he my father, he is hand of the king. Does she think me stupid?_

Reaching the door, Jaime stepped in front of the maid to meet with his father.

He swung the door open to find his father's chambers awash with royals. His eyes did a quick pan of the room, and he saw his father at the head of the table, Tyrion, Cersei, Tommen, Myrcella, and Joffrey at the other end, with Margaery Tyrell on his left, and Ser Loras Tyrell on his right. _What did the Tyrells think they were doing here? _He held back a snide comment as he noticed the empty seat on Tywin's left, and made to sit down beside him. He inhaled the rich scent of Cersei's favourite red wine and a roast duck. _At least they waited for me to start the dinner._

"It is good to have you here, Ser Jaime" began Margaery. He supposed she would be courteous, a woman of the court, especially with the Queen, the King and his Hand present. But why was she here, with the Lannisters? She is a rose, not a lion.

"Jaime, in your absence, the Gods have released Joffrey's betrothal to Sansa Stark, and he is now to marry Margaery Tyrell. Her brother, Loras Tyrell is a new addition to the Kingsguard."

_The knight of flowers, in his Kingsguard? He is not worthy. _I'll bet he is a beater of women too, willing to do any and all bidding of the King, Joffrey. His mind switched from the Knight back to the North and the war they were fighting.

"Surely you do not mean to lose the heir to Winterfell?" He felt nothing for the Stark girl, but he knew that Joffrey would only be more inclined to bed and beat her if she did not belong to another man, even if he was married or no. He did not think Lord Tywin was readily willing to lose control of the North with its heir so tight within his grasp.

"Of course not, Jaime" Tywin was condescending towards him, and Jaime wasn't sure if it was intentional or no. Jaime did not expect Tywin to lose the girl, but in order to get more information; he had to ask very plainly.

"**You **are to marry the Stark girl." Smirked Cersei. So that was why she did not come to look for him. She had had a part in the arrangement. She did not want him any longer. He felt his head spin, angry thoughts rising in his head. It was a blatant attack on his honour. Wed him to the daughter of a traitor? While he did feel sorry for the girl who was subject to Joffrey's torment and he had carried her back to her chambers following what he hoped was the latest beating, it did not go unnoticed to him that she was barely a woman.

He would lose Cersei, all that made him whole, his very reason for living. _She had a part in this. She doesn't want you. Come to your senses._

Honour be damned, courtesy be damned. He was not a woman whose only defense was courtesy. He was a lion of House Lannister, and he would do as he pleased.

He stood up abruptly and stalked out of his father's chamber.

* * *

_Next chapter: Sansa finds out (That is the plan so far)_


	4. Declaration

_**Author's Note**  
_

_Please review after you have read, comments really help! I hope you enjoy this chapter :) Let me know if you have any requests for the direction of the story, it will be taken in to consideration! Thanks!_

* * *

Sansa awoke with her head pounding. She sat up, trying to remember what the cause for her pain was. Her back ached, her shoulders stung.

_Joffrey had ordered her to be beaten again. _The white cloak had pushed her down the stairs. They were all cowards, all seven.

But why was she here, in her own chamber? Surely Joffrey had not had her brought dress was unlaced at the back, the sleeves coming down around her shoulders. She had chosen it for the Tully colours that brought out her eyes, but now it was torn, and Sansa did not want to ask Cersei to have her dressmaker fix it.

How did she get here? Every other time she had fallen unconscious, she had woken up in a corner of the castle, she had never been returned before. She scanned the room, looking for a note of some kind, explaining why she had been brought back. Surely it was not Joffrey; he would not have given her that comfort. Who could have done it?

She remembered the court session she had been told to attend, and looked out the window, hoping she was not too late. That would certainly entitle her to another of Joffrey's beatings. She walked to her wardrobe to pick out a dress for court. She heard the door open, and turned around sharply to see who it was. She breathed out a sigh of relief; it was one of her handmaidens, although not the familiar comfort of Shae.

"My lady, I must get you dressed for court. We have half an hour" said Tylise, straight to the matter at hand.

Sansa looked down at herself. She was wearing a crimson dress, laced tightly at the back, so as to show off her budding womanly curves. Her hair was done much like how Cersei did hers, despite Sansa's protests. Tylise was one of Cersei's handmaidens, and she had told her that the Queen would like to see Sansa following her in how she did her hair. She wished she did not have to wear Lannister colours, although that was probably the bidding of Cersei too. What was the occasion? Maybe she was to be re-betrothed to Joffrey? She prayed to old gods and new that it was not the case.

She took her place near the front of the crowd, behind Petyr Baelish. The Queen caught her eye, and she smiled tentatively, unsure of the Queen's motives, but enough so as not to cause trouble. She stood and listened to two peasant farmers who brought concerns about the reopening of the Rose road, and the trouble which had been caused by the fighting during the war. It did not take long, but Cersei grew visibly bored, and Sansa could not help but to feel the same agitation.

She looked to the base of the Iron Throne, and saw only 6 of the 7 sworn swords, but with their helmets on, she could not work out who was the last to take his place. She hated them all, for they were meant to protect the innocent, and all they did for her was beat her. She supposed they had to do the bidding of the King, but she was the innocent and the weak, why did they beat her? She did not care if they were told to by Joffrey, and disobeying him was breaking another vow. They were still horrible.

As the last man left, Cersei's voice rang out loud and clear: "Lady Sansa. Come forward"

Sansa felt her stomach drop, her palms begin to sweat. What did the Queen have planned?

"As we all know, you were betrothed to my son, Joffrey, King of the seven kingdoms"

Sansa nodded

Please, not again.

"A young maiden of fourteen, surely you wish to be married"

It was no question, but Sansa nodded anyway.

"Fear not, Lady Sansa. For you are to be married."

Sansa felt the obvious delight in Cersei's voice. _The Queen has too much power. Not only too much for her own good, but too much for anyone's good._

"You are to be married to Ser Jaime, my brother"

There was a hushed gasp in the court, for none could openly defy the Queen, but they all knew that he was Lord Commander of the Kings guard, an honour held for life.

"He is to be released from his vows, and he will be heir to Casterly Rock. You will be his good wife" Smiled Cersei, and only Sansa could sense the malicious tone behind her words.

Sansa knew better than to bring dishonour to her family or to challenge the Queen, so she smiled prettily, faking delight in marrying the knight. But he was a Lannister, a lion. Part of the family which had destroyed hers. She would have to play along, to be a good wife, but she would never want him or love him. The court session was not yet over, and Sansa could not retire to her chambers to be alone with her thoughts.

"High Septon, Ser Jaime, come forward" Called Cersei

Sansa stole a glance at Ser Jaime, and though she admitted that he was handsome, she wished she did not have to marry him. He was more than double her age, and the worst thing about him; he was a Lannister.

Sansa listened as the High Septon released Jaime of his vows, allowing him to become Heir to Casterly Rock, and her husband.

When it was all over, Joffrey stood and dismissed the court, but not without aiming a smile at Sansa which would seem innocent, but she knew that it was not the case.

As she turned and walked away, she could feel Joffrey's eyes burning away her dress, eager to look upon her form. She wished that something good would come of her marriage to Jaime; perhaps Jaime would stop the beatings given to her as a display of his ownership of her, if not out of love for her.


	5. Shame

**Author's note:**

****Thank you for your readership! **Please **review, it is greatly appreciated! Let me know if you have any ideas or requests, and I'll do my best. I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

It was mid morning, and the castle was teeming with life. Sansa had scarcely left her chambers in two days, not since her marriage announcement. She did not know how to feel about it personally, let alone come to terms with having to answer people's questions. She knew the marriage would go ahead regardless of her feelings, but that did not stop her from wishing Robb had come to take her away before it could have happened. Had her family forgotten about her? For she had not forgotten about them, and would never, not until the day she died, and long after.

Jaime was the knight from the stories she had long since outgrown. Her head was no longer filled with songs, she did not believe in happy endings or love stories, not since Joffrey and the Sept of Baelor. Jaime was a Lannister, and so was Joffrey, even if he took Robert's name. He acted like a Lannister, he looked like a Lannister, so he may as well have been a Lannister for all she cared. Except he did not have the courage of a lion. He was cowardly, and only proved it more and more by having his guards beat her, instead of doing it himself. It did not come anywhere near to making the pain bearable, but it gave her courage to continue on, and something to mock him in private over. _Lady Sansa of Lannister. _It made her cringe.

Sansa had expected Cersei to come to her soon, for she had not seen her since her betrothal. She was right. Cersei entered her chamber just after she had finished eating her lunch, which had been brought to her chambers by her handmaiden, Tylise. Cersei was not alone, and was in fact followed by about 6 other maids, who were carrying dresses. The maids put all of her new gowns away, and left silently.

"Good afternoon, your Grace" curtsied Sansa

"Ah, there you are little dove. I have not seen you in a while" responded Cersei "Can I be sure that you are not doing this to defy my good will? Do not hide yourself away. Any woman in the seven kingdoms would beg to trade places with you, to marry the handsome Jaime Lannister"

"No, your-"

"Do not test my patience, little dove. I expect to see you around the castle." Snapped the Queen.

"Now, I've had these gowns made for you, the future Lady Lannister cannot go around dressing in her childhood clothes which are much too small for her. That will not do for my brother"

Sansa, although wary, was pleased, for Joffrey was soon to be married to Margaery, and she did not want to seem shabby for the royal wedding.

It was as though Cersei had read her thoughts.

"As you know, Joffrey will be married before you, and you will accompany Ser Jaime to the feast, for he is to be your lord husband, and he must get to know you before the wedding. For Joffrey's wedding, I will send my handmaidens to do your hair and I will choose yours gowns personally."

"You are ever so kind, your grace. Thank you." Answered Sansa, despite wishing her own maids could do her hair, and that she could pick her new gown.

Once the Queen had left, Sansa decided to look at the new gowns which Cersei had had made for her. She noticed almost immediately that the majority of her new gowns were tight in a way which was different from the ones from her childhood. They were flattering, lined with satin and silk, with strong lacing at the back. Many had sturdy underwire in them, which were flattering also, despite being uncomfortable. The Queen had brought her a variety of different colours, Tully blue and emerald green, a couple were Stark grey and silver, and most notably, many were Lannister crimson. Of course the Queen had brought her those, she was to be a Lannister, she should look the part. She wondered which one would be the one she must wear for Joffrey's wedding. She shuddered at the thought of attending it, and with Jaime Lannister too. _He is to be your Lord husband. Please don't shame your family or yourself. Be good to him regardless. _

Just as she had finished lacing the front of her new gown, coloured in gold and violet, she heard the door swing open heavily. It had obviously been pushed open, in complete disregard of her privacy. She turned around, and saw the King, Joffrey,

"Your grace" curtsied Sansa, never forgetting her courtesies despite her feelings, and how he had beaten her not long ago. _Had the Kings guard beat you _corrected Sansa. _He was too much a coward to do it himself. _

"Lady Sansa. I trust you are pleased with your betrothal?" Smirked Joffrey. It was always his greatest pleasure to taunt and torment her.

"Of course, your grace, I am honoured" answered Sansa. _Ashamed, _thought Sansa.

"Ah, the new gown mother had made for you. I would much rather to see you in crimson instead of purple. You are to be a Lannister." Joffrey sauntered over to her wardrobe. _What is he doing here? Why does he care for my dresses?_

He pulled out a gold and maroon gown, holding it up to her face. _What are you doing, Joffrey._

"I wonder if you will be wearing this when uncle brings you to me on your wedding night?" smirked Joffrey cruelly.

Sansa turned away, not wanting him to see her face.

"Don't worry, he will, Sansa. I am the King, and you will have the honour of carrying my bastard inside you." taunted Joffrey as he left her chambers.

Sansa felt sick at the thought of being taken to his chambers. He got too much joy out of her becoming a Lannister. _I will always be a Stark. I am no Lannister. _

She returned to her wardrobe, and saw that a good 10 of her new gowns were gold and crimson. Why were there so many new gowns? This would have cost a lot._ Evidently the Queen cares about the presentation of her house, and her brother. I cannot anger her. _


	6. Wit and Fury

**Author's Note**

****Thank you to dancewithdragons and scienceofsleep0327 for reviewing, please keep it up!

I've decided to write another Jaime chapter even though he is hard to write, I hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

Jaime was enjoying some mead alone when he heard a short knock at the door of his chambers. _Leave me to have some peace,_ thought Jaime. "Who is it?" He called. Can't a man have some time alone?

"Your good brother" Came the reply, muffled by the heavy wooden door. _Tyrion._

'Well come in then" Tyrion, although short, made up for his loss of physical stature in wit and good humour. _What words will he have for me today?_

"I thought you'd never ask." joked Tyrion as the door came open.

As he looked at his brother for the first time in months, his eyes caught on Tyrion's nose. _What had happened to him?_

"Your-" began Jaime

"Yes, my nose. Cersei had a delightful fellow attack me. He tried to have my head, but luckily, I escaped with my looks."

"Are you sure it was Cersei?" Jaime knew Cersei did not like Tyrion, but would she go so far as to attempt the murder of her brother?

"Dear brother, do use your senses. I know about you and Cersei, but that does not change how she feels about me." Of course it was not new that Tyrion knew about him and Cersei, but it did bother him to hear his brother talk about her so.

"I've heard talk of the part you played in keeping the city safe. I know the best Lannister brother wasn't here to protect the ladies, but you did well in my absence," laughed Jaime

"Perhaps size does not matter, Jaime. Speaking of ladies, how are you taking your betrothal to the wolf?" Tyrion could play the joker with Jaime, but Jaime knew that as soon as something mattered, Tyrion would take it seriously.

_How am I feeling about it? _I don't even know myself. He'd been pushing it back in his mind over and over again, thinking that maybe it would go away if he ignored it. Of course, that was not the case.

"She's-"

"She's honourable and courteous, and she'll be a good wife to you. She is particularly beautiful, although a bit young for you, I know. Save me the lies and courtesy, I do not care. But how do you _feel _about the marriage?"

How could he explain something to his brother if he did not even understand it himself? Thoughts of Cersei and knighthood ran through his head, as well as so many broken vows, vows he could not fulfil, vows he willingly broke.

"It is as good as done. I've already forsaken my vows to the Gods. I made a promise, which I intended to keep! It is an honour, and now it is gone. The cost of this marriage only adds on to all the damn vows I've broken in my life. Defend the King, obey the King, keep his secrets, do his bidding. But I killed my old King, hated the next one, and the new King is a bloody coward. I hate him too. My own son... " Jaime was fuming now.

"Love your sister, protect her. I broke that vow too! I let her marry the bloody oaf Robert, and then I served in his Kings guard! I know he is dead now, but that doesn't change anything. Joffrey could die too, and it would not change a thing! Maybe I could bring honour to House Lannister once more, have heirs and carry on the line, but no matter what, I lose Cersei all over again, she will be here in the capital, I'll be at Casterly Rock. What can I do?" sighed Jaime.

"Jaime, she is to marry Willas Tyrell, and to go to Highgarden." _Highgarden? She is a lion, not a bloody rose._

"So even if I don't marry the Northern girl, I end up losing Cersei anyway?"

"Cersei is a lying whore, she's been fucking Lancel and Osmund Kettleblack and probably Moon Boy too, for all I know. Dear brother, you've already lost her. Move on, for your own sake."

Jaime would rather lose his sword hand than suffer this blow. He had lost Cersei- the entire reason he had joined the Kings guard, the reason he was only alive fucking or fighting. She hadn't even the honour to tell him that she didn't want him anymore; he had to be told by his brother! How long had this been going on? Who else was there?

His face must have looked like a stunned horse, for Tyrion spoke once again. "I forget, you have been away so long. Otherwise, one would have thought you'd lost your senses! Never mind, for you will be in Casterly Rock with your own sweet wife, away from the reminders of her."

"Leave me, brother."

"The Gods do not care. Cersei will make her own path; it is up to you to do the same. Build a new life with the Stark girl, leave our sister behind." Urged Tyrion

"Leave me." Said Jaime again, with a finality in his tone.

Jaime was furious, anger building as every second passed. He put on his gold armour, minus the white cloak, which, to his anger, was no longer his, and walked to the practice grounds._ Maybe swinging a sword would clear his mind, but it would not clear the past, nor his fate._


	7. Rendezvous

**Author's Note**

Thank you for your readership, and your reviews! (Keep it up!)

In this chapter, Sansa and Jaime interact properly for the first time, and i'm not sure what I think of it, so let me know your thoughts. Thank you

* * *

Sansa awoke quickly after hearing a short howl outside her window. _Lady! _She thought for a fleeting moment, before remembering what had become of her dire wolf. She clung onto the reminder of home, the North, her father and mother, her 4 brothers, Arya, even Theon. She wanted to go **home. **

The sun had begun creeping up over the castle, a soft breeze floating through her open window. Sansa wondered how long it would be before she was expected in the Tower of the Hand, ready to break her fast with House Lannister. The breaking of the fast was in celebration of Joffrey's marriage to Margaery of House Tyrell, which was to be later that day. Although Sansa was not yet married to Jaime, she was required to attend, whereas Margaery had not been invited. All the Lannisters would be there- Tywin, Cersei, Tyrion, Joffrey, Tommen, and of course, her future Lord Husband, Jaime Lannister.

Sansa had not seen Jaime since her betrothal was announced at court a moon ago, and aside from that, she supposed that she really did not know Jaime at all. They had never properly spoken, and she began to wish she knew him a bit better. All she knew was that he was a Lannister, part of the house which had destroyed her family, and that he had been a knight of the Kings guard until not very long ago. The only things she knew about her future husband were terrifying, and Sansa could only hope that he would treat her well, though she expected him to be just like Joffrey, arrogant and vicious, only this Lannister was capable of inflicting damage himself.

_My only crime is being related to my 'traitor' brother Robb and mother, but they are not traitors at all. _Joffrey is the one who is wrong. Please do not punish me for that too, Jaime.

She could not say how much time passed before Shae and Tylise came to prepare her for the long day ahead. She had been laying awake in her bed, thinking about how Jaime would treat her, how the wedding would pan out, and if breaking her fast with House Lannister would be as horrible as she expected.

Tylise and Shae scrubbed Sansa until her skin was pink, with not a speck of dirt left. Her hair had been washed and combed, ready to be dried and done up. Sansa wondered how she would be dressed today. No doubt, Cersei would have ordered her hair to be done as per the court fashion, but maybe she would be allowed to choose her own gown for the breakfast.

That was not usually the case, nor would it be today.  
She looked down, and saw a prominently crimson dress, laced with gold and white satin ribbons. Of course, Lannister colours. She truly had not expected any different. Her handmaidens twisted and turned her hair until it was piled elegantly on top of her head, with intricate braids and knots the entire way across her head. Sansa thought she looked as though it could have been _her _wedding to Joffrey, dressed in her finery and Lannister colours. She silently thanked the gods for it being quite different.

Sansa was fully dressed, smelling of roses and looking royal, sitting on a soft chair by her bed, speaking to Shae after Tylise had gone.

"My lady. Do not despair. He will be a good husband, honourable and just." Offered Shae

"I am anxious, I do not know him." Admitted Sansa. _Of course I am wary. He is a lion, and I a wolf._

"Besides, everyone knows the Lannisters are not honourable. They say honour is for Starks, like my father. He was the most honourable man I have ever known, and the Lannisters killed him for that."

_I hope nobody heard that. It is true, every word, but I cannot be heard saying those things. It borders on treason. Gods save me. _

"Honour is for Starks, and I am no Stark. I will never _be _a Stark. But my lady, you will soon be a Lannister. Come with me, come to the lion's den, little wolf"

Sansa spun around, looking for the intruder at the door.

Her stomach dropped._ Why had she said that aloud? _Standing at the door, bathed in sunlight was Jaime Lannister. Of all the times to walk in without a knock, of all the people. It had to be her future Lord Husband.

"Ser Jaime" Sansa fell into a long, deep curtsey that she hoped prevented Jaime from seeing the shock, fear and embarrassment in her face.

Shae also curtsied, but hers was briefer, making Sansa's seem like an age. Sansa had not fully composed herself, but stood up regardless.

"Forgive me, my lord. I was-"

"Expressing your feelings about me. I do not care what you think of myself and my honour, remember you are the daughter and sister of traitors. I feel all the same and more. Tyrion tells me you will be a good wife, and for your sake, I hope that to be true" Jaime was menacing and fearsome, but truthfully, Sansa was glad for his honesty. It meant there would be truth and reason to their marriage, no lies or pretending.

"Shall we go, my lady?" Sansa still had not spoken, her palms sweaty and her heart racing from a combination of shock and fear.

She nodded and went to Jaime's side, and together they left the chamber. Sansa wished she would have a familiar face to look to, but it was a meal with House Lannister, and she scarcely had any friends in the capital.

"Sansa, if it offers you any comfort, once we are wed, Joffrey will not harm you any more. It would not do for a Lannister wife, and the future Lady of Casterly Rock to be harmed by anyone, even if that man is King. I am sorry you have been treated this way, and no lady deserves it, but until we are married, it is not in my power to stop. Even though I was Lord Commander of the Kings guard, I could not make the white cloaks disobey the bidding of the King. You will be mine, and it is a husbands duty to protect his wife. I shall honour that." Declared Jaime. Perhaps he did have honour in him. He may not love me, but he may well protect me from the King. I will be most grateful for that. _Besides, mother always said love came after marriage. _Could I ever love him? She pushed the thoughts aside.

A serving maid who did not introduce herself greeted them at the entrance to the tower of the hand. Jaime took her arm in his as they reached the door to the dining hall. They were among the first to arrive- inside the hall sat Tywin and Tyrion. Sansa assumed that Cersei would arrive later with the King. Myrcella was in Dorne, but Tommen would be there too. Before they could sit down, Mace Tyrell swept in with his son, Loras, the knight of flowers. Sansa had once dreamt of marrying Loras, and she would always remember the day he gave her a red rose at a tourney. Those had been in her sweeter, more innocent days when her father still lived and Joffrey had treated her well.

"Ah, the Roses. I did not know you were invited?" smirked Jaime. _Perhaps that was where Joffrey got it from, _she thought. Except Jaime does not look as cruel as Joffrey when he smirks.

"Now son, the Tyrells are to be bound to Lannister by marriage, of course they should be here." Dismissed Tywin, who had stood up.

Jaime led Sansa to the side of the table nearest to Tyrion. Sansa made to leave a chair for Jaime beside his brother, but he subtly urged her to take the seat, with a few words under his breath. "He is to be your brother, sit beside him."

Sansa had not meant it as an insult to Tyrion, she only thought Jaime would prefer that seat, but did not say anything.

Cersei took a seat beside Jaime, and the two spent most of the morning engrossed in conversation, while Sansa spoke often with Tyrion. Despite Tyrion's height and physical demeanour, he was intelligent and humourous, and kept her well entertained, so much so that she nearly forgot she was dining with the Lannisters. She also spoke with little Tommen, who was quite willing to tell her about his new kittens, much to Cersei's disgust. He thought they were soft and cute, while the Queen regent thought they were not fit for the heir to the Iron Throne, they were much too immature. _The boy was only eight._

Joffrey had seen Sansa not in conversation, so he took the opportunity to lean across the table to speak a little too loudly. "Just because we are both to be wed, I am not prevented from calling you to my chambers whenever I should want." Thankfully, the Tyrells were further down the table, and did not hear what Joffrey had said, but Jaime had. Sansa was looking downwards, but peeked up from under her lashes to see who had heard. She saw Jaime looking at her, and her eyes fluttered away. Jaime's hand snaked under the table to rest on her thigh, causing her to flinch.

"Sansa" he whispered, and Sansa looked at him again. He gave her thigh a squeeze which she interpreted as reassurance, and despite being wary, she left his hand as it was. She did not trust him, but it was best not to reject her betrothed in front of her future family. She was courteous and the proper lady, determined to be a good wife regardless of how she felt about him or his family.

Sansa knew she would spend the rest of the day with Jaime Lannister, and she was grateful for the fact that Joffrey would not be there to torment her. She prayed that Jaime would do as he said, that he would stop the King from beating her, as was in his power as a husband, but did not build up any excitement for the prospect. Nobody in Kings landing was a friend, particularly not Lannisters, regardless of their declared intentions.

_Perhaps the Tyrells will make sure Joffrey stays away from me. It must raise suspicion for the King to be with the future Lady of Casterly Rock. Hopefully the Tyrells would prevent her from being near Joffrey so Margaery would not be disrespected. House Tyrell would lose reputation. _

_Perhaps they will help me._


	8. A Royal Affair

**Author's Notes**

This is a long chapter- nearly 3000 words! It's all in Jaime's POV, but once again i'm not sure of his characterisation- i've tried to include as much of his feelings as possible, the torment of she who is Cersei, and his contrasting feelings about Sansa etc

Let me know what you think, thank you for your readership, it is much appreciated :)

* * *

Cersei was in a mad rush, ordering maids and chefs around, setting all the details of Joffrey's wedding into place, whilst Jaime had retreated to his chambers to prepare himself for the wedding and the feast that would follow. Jaime had attended the customary Lannister breaking of the fast that was held the day of a wedding, and as his wedding would be soon also, he was required to bring along his betrothed.

That meant Sansa Stark was forced to dine with the Lannisters. Jaime could understand exactly how she must feel about his family, including him. The Lannisters had been the bane of the Starks, and there was no doubt in his mind that she hated him for it every minute. It was not his problem, for she would be married to him anyway, no matter her personal feelings. He also knew that the Starks were honourable, far more than the Lannisters, and that meant Sansa would do her duty, she would be a good wife and Lady of Casterly rock.

Earlier in the day, he had walked in on Sansa talking about how she felt regarding her betrothal, and as it happened, she thought he had piss for honour just as much as any one else in the realm. Being the proper lady, she had tried to apologise for what she had said, and she tried to cover it up with courtesy and manners, but Jaime did not care for any of that. He knew her true feelings, and he knew where her heart lay; it lay in the North, with her dead father, traitor mother and brother, with her missing brothers and sisters, not with him or House Lannister.

He had had no trouble at all informing her of his feelings too, and although he could imagine that his words had stung, they were true. He did not care for her much, probably because he did not know her, though he could admit that she could make a good wife, courteous and intelligent, and she was beautiful too, despite her age.

Jaime was dressed in Lannister colours, a gold doublet with crimson trim and combed golden hair. He wondered for a second what the wintery Lady Sansa would be wearing, presumably dressed by Cersei, but then reminded himself that he didn't care. They hadn't spoken much in the tower of the hand with all the Lannisters, but perhaps her tongue would be loosened later on, particularly during the feast. He made a note to himself to give her lots of wine.

Jaime left the tower of the hand, walking for the main area of the castle. He remembered easily where Sansa's chambers where, having put her back in her chamber after finding her unconscious and bruised. He tried to push the memories away, so that his head would be clear when he saw Joffrey again. Seeing the heavy wooden door, Jaime made an effort to knock loudly, for there was no point in repeating what had happened that morning.

"Come in." came Sansa's voice, soft but troubled.

"Aren't talking about me again, are you?" joked Jaime. He saw colour flood to her cheeks because apparently, she was embarrassed.

"Ser Jaime" curtsied Sansa. Always the courteous lady, wasn't she? How boring. He'd have to do something about that later. Scanning the room, he saw everything in perfect order- bed made, clothes folded and her minimal possessions were all lined up. Either Sansa or a maid had put a lot of effort into this room, which was more than he was willing to say for his own chambers.

Jaime looked back to Sansa, her hair was done but her dress was not, and she was attempting to lace up her dress, but alas, the laces were at the back, and there were no servants in sight.

"Come here, Sansa." he offered

Sansa gracefully walked over to him, her eyes full of unspoken questions.

"Turn around." He could see the hesitation in her movements and the fear in her eyes, but she turned around anyway.

Her hair was lifted off her shoulders, and Jaime looked at her back, which was visible through her unlaced dress.

He ran his hand over thin white lines, noting how she shuddered at his touch.

He decided to further explore her back, gently tugging at her dress. He saw faded blue bruises, likely from the time he had found her unconscious, but as he looked again, he saw new, bolder markings on her back and shoulders, some the size of his fist and larger again. _These were recent. _He grew irritated, that his son nephew would hurt his betrothed. If he is to marry Margaery _today, _why does he care about Sansa anymore? If he tries to claim her again, after our marriage, he might need to have a 'sharp lesson' from his own hand. Jaime was sure Joffrey would like that, and he'd definitely deserve it.

"Who did this to you?" what a _stupid _question, he thought. I already know the damn answer.

He lifted the dress back up over her shoulders, covering her bruises, but could not disguise the entirety of the white scars that he assumed were from lashings.

"I do not wish to speak of it, my lord" finally came the weak reply.

"Tell me Sansa." Said Jaime, half a sigh, half a command.

Sansa mumbled a reply, which he took to mean Joffrey, but the second the name had passed her lips, she hunched her shoulders and cowered. _Does she think I will beat her? For telling me who had harmed her? She is to be my wife._

Jaime knew there was no guarantee of what he could do, not until they were wed, but he could try to prevent more of these occurrences.

"Please do not say anything, my lord," murmured Sansa after Jaime did not respond.

"Perhaps I shall, little Lady. I do not know as yet." Jaime tightened the top most laces, tying them into a bow. She turned around to him, but averted her eyes.

_Is she afraid of me? She is right to be, whilst I am not Joffrey, I am still a Lannister. I do not know what I will do at any given time, but I will try to stop Joffrey from trying to claim her._

"Ser Jaime, would you put this in my hair?" asked Sansa timidly

_I am no ser. Not anymore. _He looked at what was in her hands, a hairnet adorned in deep purple amethysts. _Purple? _This was a Baratheon wedding, and she was to be a Lannister herself, so she should be wearing gold or maybe red, but not purple.

"Should have had it made red, not purple" Jaime laughed

"It was… It was a gift to me, my lord" said Sansa, embarrassed.

Jaime did not answer her, so she spoke again.

"If you do not like it, then I will not wear it, my lord" replied Sansa

"Maybe another time, Sansa" he offered. It was not that it was not pretty; it just did not look the part for the occasion, given the Houses of those being married.

* * *

Jaime and Sansa took their seats at the front of the Sept, the perfect position to see the royal wedding. It was a dull affair, and nobody was paying serious attention, for the entertaining part would come later on in the day. At last, Margaery's green and gold maidens cloak was replaced with Joffrey's gold cloak, a black stag embroidered on the back.

"With this kiss I declare my love," announced Joffrey, smiling widely.

"With this kiss I declare my love," responded Margaery

Their kiss was short, and there was no passion, it reminded him of Cersei, in the way that complete opposites could remind you of something so different. He thought of what Tyrion had told him about Cersei, and though he wished it were not, he knew it to be true in his heart. If she cheated on Robert to be with him, why would she not cheat on him to be with another?

He hoped that on his wedding day it would not be so painstakingly obvious that he and his bride did not care for each other. He turned to look at Sansa, who was sitting rigidly, her back straight and her jaw clenched. Could one man truly strike so much fear in her heart? If she felt that way about the smaller Lannister, how must she feel about him? What if his promise to keep her safe did not bring her any comfort? _Let her think what she wants, I will show her the meaning of my words. _

In an attempt to ease her nerves, he gently held her hand and squeezed it, for her tall walls of courtesy were beginning to get on his nerves already. _At least her steely face will hold my secrets._

* * *

When Jaime walked into the Throne room with Sansa, the first thing he saw was the dais. Joffrey sat with his bride at the centre, and the awful Iron Throne had been put aside for the time being. As part of the royal family, Jaime was among the first to arrive, with his betrothed upon his arm. Sansa was yet to drink any wine, but Jaime was committed to changing that soon. Margaery sat politely but not awkwardly next to the King, with flowers in her hair and on her wrists. She looked elegant and beautiful, every ounce a Queen. Despite her beauty, Jaime knew not to trust any Tyrell more than he could throw them, and was wary of his bride-to-be's friendship with the young Queen.

Jaime had been placed on Cersei's right, with Sansa to his own right hand. His sister was visibly flushed, and as more and more guests filed into the hall, she consumed many a cup of wine. He wished he had not been placed next to the Queen Regent, remembering what had happened that morning whilst he was seated with her. To anyone else, it would have appeared to be steady, engrossing conversation between siblings, but in the truth of it, they were barely steering their words away from a fight. He had not told Cersei that he knew about her infidelity, if it could be called that, but he found himself completely unable to be civil with her, often snapping or cutting their line of conversation abruptly. He was angry with her for fucking other men, but mostly for not telling him about her choice. If she had told him the first time he saw her again, it may not have stung so badly, but Tyrion had been the one to tell him, and he would never forget that.

Sansa was quiet, daintily sipping on a glass of water, neatly chewing on the eighth course. However would one as slender as her fit in another 69 plates?

He passed her a cup of wine, and saw her mouth open to protest.

"Drink up, little wolf" he sighed, "I want to see those walls come down"

She merely nodded and swapped her water for wine.

A small hand beckoned on her crimson sleeve, the young Prince Tommen. He was continuing his story about his kittens from breakfast that morning, apparently enthralled by the prospect of looking after them. Jaime remembered the cat Joffrey had killed as a boy, and how Robert had punished him in response to his actions. If Robert were here, maybe he would punish Joffrey for his treatment of Sansa…

It was not like, for despite Robert's lack of affection for his son, he too had mistresses when he was king, had beaten his Queen and fathered many bastards, why wouldn't he stop his son from doing the same?

The feast seemed to drag on forever, the women becoming more restless, and the men drunker. Jaime had learnt long ago how to hold his wine, and Sansa seemed to be holding her own as well, though she was reluctant to drink much. He was bored, Cersei was not a good person to talk to, and Sansa was far too shy to open up to him. He did not feel anything for her; that was reserved for his sister, but he wished she were more comfortable. A lion should not concern himself with the opinion of a sheep, but it would not do for them to seem too cold or distant from one another. It would infuriate him greatly if she did not become warmer with him, but he supposed he would have to treat her the same in order to have some response.

Two dwarves had come and gone as 'entertainment', but only Joffrey had found it amusing, and Jaime knew Tyrion would have appeared to be unfazed, but it most likely would have hurt him inside, far away from anyone's attention. There had been a scare as well, during the serving of the pigeon pie; his grace had choked on it, and _dearest _Margaery had called for a Maester almost immediately- he had had a heavy thump on his back and the food had become dislodged. Margaery was a Tyrell, sly as a Lannister but rosier, still not to be trusted, although she was intelligent and had probably saved the life of the King. Jaime would not have been sorry to see Joffrey go, but he could admit that Margaery was quick in a crisis.

At last came the bedding. Joffrey had stood up and declared the night finished, Margaery by his side. There was great applause, and many guests rushed at once to the side of the dais to begin the bedding. Men of all ages gathered around the new Queen, women around Joffrey, but those on the dais itself did not move; they were Lannisters and Tyrells, much more sophisticated than the quests. Joffrey was nearly blind from drunkenness; as soon as he could he had allowed himself to be guided to the King's bedchamber, whilst Margaery was polite and elegant as always. Jaime took the moment to ask his companion if she wished to retire. Damn her and her courteousness.

"If my lord should wish" she replied meekly

"Come on then, Sansa" He took her arm in his, and he walked with her to her chamber.

To her obvious surprise, he knew the way without a serving maid.

"My lord? You know the way without help?"  
"Of course I do; we are to be married" _I brought you back unconscious once._

"Thank you, Ser"

"Sansa, I am no Ser, not anymore."

She blushed, shamed to be called out on her inaccurate titles for him.

Reaching her door, he pushed it open and let her step inside. She was such a delicate little thing; he could not comprehend how she had survived being beaten so many times at the will of the King.

"Sansa, take care not to be found unconscious again, the King goes where I would not." The words had tumbled from his mouth before he realised he had said them, and shock registered on Sansa's face as she realised why she had awoken on her bed that day many weeks ago.

"Good night" He said curtly, shutting the door quickly behind him before she could say anything in response. He did not want to think what her reaction was, and he hoped she did not see him as a hero or anything of the sort- no man could leave a woman unconscious in the castle, it was the least he could do. He was no white knight, regardless of his cloak, and he hoped Sansa would not believe him to be anything of the sort. Her eyes followed him all the way back to his bed chamber, though she was not there.


	9. The Knight Before

**Author's Notes**

Thank you for your readership!  
We are back to Sansa's POV in this chapter, and it the day before her own wedding!

The next chapter I will post will be the day of the Wedding, and it may take me a little longer to post it, as I have another story which I am working on, and as this is a very important chapter, I want to make it something I am quite proud of.

Thank you for the reviews, keep it up :)

PS: Pun in title intended, not a typo.

* * *

Snow and ice crunched under heavy boots, dirt and leaves hidden underneath. Horses grew restless in the yard, and a wolf pup was wandering away from its master toward the tall, strong Lord of Winterfell. Frost swirled in the air and those in the yard hitched their furs up around their necks, a reminder of the cautionary Stark words. _Winter is coming. _Winter was coming, and the southerners would be taken surprise. They would not be prepared for the long Winter ahead like the northerners were, and it was like that they would run out of supplies before the cold had departed.

The snow had not yet arrived in King's Landing, far too south for the heat to be over taken yet, but the winter would come as it always had, and no war would put the winter on hold. There had been many ravens from the wall requesting more men to stop those north of the wall, but nothing had been granted as yet. _We're fighting a war, don't you know? _But if the white walkers came for the South, there would be no throne worth fighting over. White had not been seen in thousands of years and to the people of Westeros, they were a myth, but the Others would come with their wights and their demons, regardless of what the people thought.

Sansa awoke, shivering. She had dreamt of Winterfell, but it had seemed so real. She pulled her blankets up, clutching them to her face. It had been a moon since Joffrey's wedding, and although Margaery was now the Queen, Sansa had been able to see her friend plenty of times. Not once had she seen so much as a scratch or a bruise on her skin, and she was sure that Loras had every bit to do with it. He was part of the Kings guard, sworn to Joffrey, but he was sworn to the Queen as well, and she was his sister. It reminded her oddly of Jaime; he was sister to the Queen regent, and part of her husbands guard. Or at least he had been.

They had spoken a handful of times since the royal wedding, each time becoming a little bit easier than the last. Not once had Jaime missed an opportunity to inform her that her manner was too courteous for his liking. She did not know how to speak to him otherwise, for she had always been told that courtesy was a lady's armour, and what would she have to defend herself with if that armour was gone? He was to be her Lord husband and respect was imperative.

Sansa broke her fast alone on fruit and water, not feeling up to a full sized meal. She wished she could see Margaery, but the Queen was probably too busy to see her at the time. None of the commoners wanted to admit it, but winter was coming and the air was becoming colder. Farmers came from far away to plea to the King to help them survive; they could not keep up with the heavy restriction on grain which had been imposed to make provisions for the long winter which was soon to come.

She was still eating when the Queen entered without a knock. Unfourtunately, it was not her friend, but the regent.

"Your grace" she stood and curtsied to the older woman.

"My little dove, do you know where I have been?" asked the Queen.

"No, your grace" she answered truthfully

"I have returned from organising another wedding. Wedding planning can be very stressful, little dove."

"May I ask whose wedding it is?" Please do not be mine; please do not be mine, she prayed. Robb was meant to save her first, she was meant to go home.

"Don't be stupid, Sansa. Yours. You are to marry my brother tomorrow"

Her heart sank, and all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball under her covers. She had been relying on Robb rescuing her before the wedding; she had played the part with Jaime up until now so that they would not suspect a thing, then she would have gone with Robb when he came knocking on the doors. Now it seemed she would be forced to marry Jaime. He had been nice to her, and he had promised to stop Joffrey from harming her, and so far he had kept his word, but she could not easily forget what had happened last time she trusted a Lannister.

"That is so soon, your grace!" exclaimed Sansa when she had finally grasped her words.

The Queen stared at the young lady, green eyes fixed on Tully blue.

"Any woman in their right mind would be begging to take your place, so be grateful, Sansa. My maids will arrive in the morning to have you dressed and ready for the wedding. Get plenty of sleep, there is only so much powders can do for dark circles. Do not weep for yourself, you cannot stop the inevitable."

Sansa wanted to cry, but put up the steely walls she was so used to having around Jaime. She was a brave wolf, a Stark of Winterfell, and one day, the North would crush the Lannisters.

The Queen spoke about what would happen at the wedding; the vows she would say and when she would declare her love, change her cloak and take Jaime's arm. They spoke briefly and awkwardly of the bedding, with Cersei asking Sansa if she knew what to expect. Cersei had told Sansa not to expect Jaime to be gentle with her; her was a warrior, and warriors took what they wanted. If the Queen had meant to make her terrified, it had worked. Sansa only feared her wedding all the more, wishing over and over again that she had not been such a fool in the first place, that she had not been so overwhelmed by Joffrey. She could not change that now, but she could blame only herself.

* * *

Sansa knocked lightly on an oak door, the door to the Queen's chambers. She had finally gathered the strength and courage to leave her bedchamber, and it had taken a lot, for she did not want to see any Lannisters around. She feared Joffrey's watchful eyes and his torment, and was not in any way prepared to face him.

A youthful face opened the door and Sansa curtsied to her.

"Your grace" She smiled at the young Queen

"Dearest Sansa, do call me Margaery, for we are alone." Margaery beamed at her younger friend, beckoning Sansa into her chamber.

Sansa stepped inside, closing the door gently behind her.

"Margaery, how is your marriage treating you?" asked Sansa, hoping her eyes would not betray the hidden meaning of her question.

"Joffrey is most gracious, Sansa. He is treating me well, and I am glad too that Loras is a part of the Kings guard." To anyone else, it would have seemed that Margaery was happy for the closeness to her elder brother, but Sansa knew more about Joffrey's nature than anyone else.

"I am pleased for you, your grace" Sansa and Margaery sat down on a lounge chair, and Margaery sent her maid to fetch them some tea.

"Sansa" Whispered Margaery hurriedly, "I have heard you are to be wed tomorrow? It is so soon! I thought perhaps you could come to High garden, to meet my elder brother, Willas. I fear it cannot be, there is no time and we cannot organise anything now. I am sorry," She professed

"Margaery, I would have loved that, truly. But the time has come for me to be strong. I fear my fate is decided, but I believe Jaime will be good to me" Sansa would have preferred to be Lady of High garden than Lady of Casterly Rock any day, but that would not be her fate. She had decided to accept it, to begin faking her happiness now.

"Sansa, you do not have to lie to me. How do you feel about him? Margaery's face was full of pity for her friend.

Sansa supposed Margaery was her friend, and Sansa knew this would be the last time she would be able to be truthful for a while.

"He is the knight of my stories and songs, what I would have given anything for in my childhood. I fear I am no longer a girl, and I know now what knights really are. He is a fair bit older than I, but I do think he will do the right thing by his house, by Lord Tywin. I pray every night that he will treat me well, and so far he has given me no reason to believe otherwise. I do fear him, though." She admitted, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. She blinked them back, not wanting the Queen to see her so upset.

Margaery brought her friend into a tight embrace, and her chin rested on Sansa's shoulder.

"I will pray for you tonight, my friend. I do hate to see you so sad. You have all the makings of a great Lady of Casterly Rock, and you will have to visit me here in Kings Landing."  
"I doubt we will be leaving soon, but I will, Margaery, I will." _But I would do anything to never see Joffrey's face again. I just want to go home, to see my family._

Margaery's maid returned with a tray of tea, and the two friends sat together and sipped in silence, the meaning of their conversation already passed.

As Sansa made to leave, Margaery held her in another tight embrace. "Jaime will protect you, and I will make sure Loras does too." Margaery planted a soft kiss on her cheek before stepping backwards.

"I will see you tomorrow my friend, and you will look beautiful, I have no doubt."

"Thank you, your grace. It was good to see you again" Sansa felt reassured by her friend's words, and gave her a quick smile before leaving her chambers.

* * *

Sansa lay awake in her bed, and had been that way for a long time. It was a couple of hours past midnight, but Sansa decided to dress anyway. She wanted to pray to her fathers Gods one last time, thinking that perhaps this time would make a difference. She would pray for her 3 true brothers and her half brother, as well as her sister. Margaery may have been a beautiful, graceful sister, but Arya was her true sister and always would be. She would pray for Robb's success, for the safety of her mother. She prayed she would be taken away from the Capital.

She silently unlatched her door and slid out into the corridor. There were hardly any torches lit, and there was nobody in sight. She tiptoed quietly along the corridor in her gown and a light fur coat. Making for the back door of the castle which would lead to the Gods wood, she hoped nobody would see her, for it would most like look as if she was trying to run away the day before her wedding.

She ran her hands along the walls, trying desperately not to make a sound. She rounded one of the dark corners, and thudded into something strong and solid. Falling backwards, she let out a small whimper.

"Do not cry, my lady." Came a quiet but bold voice.

_Jaime Lannister. _How fitting, the night before their wedding and she was seen out of her chamber at night. Would her luck ever end?

"My lord. I must apologise" she answered courteously

"Trying to escape the wedding, are we? Us lions can't be that intimidating?" Jaime adopted a joking tone, but Sansa could sense his budding anger.

"No, my lord. I was going to pray-" Jaime cut her off.

"Don't lie to me, little wolf." He snapped

"You will be a Lannister, like it or not. Don't try and escape now." Jaime's tone was more of a snarl this time, and Sansa did not want to anger him, but it was the truth.

"I was going to the Godswood!" she tried to shriek, but it came out as a mumble.

"I am tired of this, Sansa. I will escort you back to your chambers, and then I will see you tomorrow." Sighed Jaime.

"I wish to pray." She stated clearly

"At this time of the night? You cannot expect me to believe that story. If you will not come willingly with me, then I will have to use my strength."

Sansa shrank back in fear, the older man's presence intimidating and his eyes were burning holes in her Stark walls.

He took her arm tightly in his hand, forcing her to follow him.

"Sansa, do not try this again. I won't tell my sweet sister this time, but if you make a habit of attempting time escapes, I will be forced to tell a higher power."

"I was praying, my lord." She said clearly this time. "I want to go home," She mumbled, but as soon as the words left her mouth, she wished they had not.

"I know you want to leave Kings Landing, and you will soon enough. To Casterly Rock, however. "

Reaching her door in the darkness, Jaime swung it open and gently gave her a push inside.

"Sleep now, wolf. I will see you on the morrow. I pray for your own sake that you will play along"

The door swung shut as the knight exited, and Sansa was left to her thoughts.


	10. Gods and Men

_**Author's Note**  
_

_****3 and a half thousand words! woohoo!_

_This is the day of the Wedding, let me know what you think :) Thank you!_

* * *

_She was nearly there, nearly at the back door. She was running as fast as her legs could allow her, running towards her escape. There had been no time to think, she had grabbed her coat and left as fast as she could. There were no guards stationed on her door, so she had slipped out and ran down the hallway. Sansa saw an open door at the end of the hallway and decided to make for it. She heard footsteps following her but did not dare look behind; it would only slow her down. She crossed through the doorway, her chest was heaving and her breath was catching in her throat. Heaving the door shut, she thought to herself that she could not go on anymore. She needed to rest, so she let her back press into the wall as she sunk down to sit on the floor and shut her eyes.. Her knees were shaking and her palms were sweaty, and she wanted more than anything to keep going, but she couldn't yet. Sansa sat there for a few minutes, breathing deeply with her knees held tightly to her chest. _

_A laugh sounded through the room, and Sansa abruptly opened her eyes. Looming directly in front of her was the Queen Regent, lit by candlelight. She was fearsome as a lion, and when she opened her mouth to speak, blood dripped from her teeth. The door rattled, as if someone was pounding on it from the outside, and the Queen stepped forwards in all her awesome fury, the Kingslayer by her side. Terrified, Sansa screamed._

"My Lady? Sansa? Are you alright?" questioned a maid

Sansa looked around her, and saw that her sheets had been strewn everywhere, and she was sweating all over. One of the Queen's maids was standing by her bed,

"I am well," she answered, meaning to sound confident but her voice wavered as her feelings were revealed.

Two serving maids were pouring her a bath and organising body oils, and Sansa was saddened to say that out of all 6 maids, she did not recognise a single one. The Queen had already sent her handmaidens, and now Sansa would not have a single moment to her thoughts. She left her bed, allowing a blonde woman to remove her nightgown from her. She stepped into the hot water and it swirled around her. It smelled of roses and vanilla, and it was most like that the Queen regent had sent it.

She remembered the night before and the terror she had felt when she had been with Jaime. _Would it always be this way? Am I to be terrified of him for my whole life?_

Water dripped onto her back as she stared into her hands, her mind lost in the past. She had wanted nothing more than to be with Joffrey, to be the mother to his children, to be the Queen of Westeros, but now she wanted nothing more than to leave King's Landing forever. Jaime had thought she was trying to escape the castle, when in all honesty she had been going to the Gods wood. She realised now that if Robb was to come for her, he had had his chance, why had he not come with Stannis? Why had he not at least tried to take her home? She wished she could go home, away from the lies and deceit and _lions. _There was no longer any chance for her rescue and departure.

The Lannisters were terrifying and manipulative, and Sansa was thankful for the fact that she was yet to be confronted with Tywin Lannister, except when she had attended the breaking of the fast before Joffrey's wedding. There was to be another that morning, but like Margaery on her own wedding day, she had not been required to attend, even though she had gone to the last house meal before her marriage into House Lannister. It was a relief to be left with the handmaidens while they scrubbed her skin and rubbed her with sweet scents, for they did not pry, and they did not command.

They gave her a plate of bread, fruit and cold meats to eat from while they washed her skin and hair clean, and though she was not hungry, she knew she should eat because she would not do so again until the feast, which was in many hours.

Why had Jaime been so near her chamber last night? She had not been able to get far, and looking back on it, it had been a pretty stupid decision. Of course it would look like escape, leaving her room before dawn on the day of her forced wedding. Jaime had been angry with her, and perhaps today he would treat her different. Would that change what he had promised her? She did not know. He may hate her now, thinking she was to run away from the castle.

Maids beckoned her out of the water and wrapped her in towels and brushed her hair. They smoothed it out and dried it with towels, before putting her near an open window and fanning it down. It had become much harder for her to dry her hair as the months progressed, the sun getting colder and colder as time went on.

Her dress was yet to be shown to her, and she wished it would not be Lannister colours. She was to be a Lannister forever now, and she hoped that she would not be glad in crimson and gold, she did not need a reminder of her fate, her name would tell her every day, her husband would tell her every day.

Scents of strawberry and vanilla were dabbed on her pressure points; her wrists, her neck, behind her ears and on her nipples. This was the day she had been dreaming of for her whole life, and she was dreading the moment she would leave her chambers. Once she had left, they would never be her chambers again. She was to be moved into the tower of the hand, to be with her husband. It was harder for Joffrey to find her there; it was out of his way, but he was the King and he could and would go anywhere.

A maid beckoned her out of her chair, and she walked over to her. The maids removed her towels, and she tried to hold them to her. Perhaps she could prolong this so that….

So that what? The inevitable would happen regardless, only she would be sent out to the Sept before she was fully prepared physically. She would never be ready mentally for this marriage. Sansa did not know how to act around Jaime, and she was not comfortable with him; she didn't know him, he was a Lannister and could be _very _intimidating, like the night before.

Sansa closed her eyes as she was laced into her dress and her vows came even closer.

"Sansa, you must breathe." Informed one of the maids.

Spiralling into her own mind, she had been holding her breath. It was unintentional, perhaps a subconscious motive.

She looked down, and saw her dress for the first time. It was one she had not seen before, silver and grey and white. She was relieved that they would not clad her in crimson, but she knew that that would come eventually. She murmured a small thank you to the Gods for Cersei's allowance of a Stark coloured dress, but she knew they would turn her into a Lannister in the eyes of the Gods soon enough, crimson dress or no.

The dress itself was lace and satin and silk, much finer than anything she was used to. It was tight at her chest and flowed outwards at her hips, the sleeves hung a little past her wrists, but her hands were still free. _Not free, _she thought, _mobile. _No part of me is free.

Silver trim twinkled as she moved, and surprisingly, the gown was relatively comfortable.

She was sat down on a chair in front of the mirror, and the maids set to work on her hair. It was swept back wards and intricate braiding began covering the top portion of her head, held in place by pins adorned with rubies. Soft curls fell down her back to brush her elbows. When she looked in the mirror for the final time, she was a true Northern beauty. She looked a proper wife, a proper lady. She may make a good Lady of Casterly Rock yet. She looked beautiful, although she did not feel it. She was terrified, her heart beating faster and faster, dreading the ceremony that was to come.

Her maids ushered Sansa outside, and as soon as she had left her chambers, several guards of House Lannister enclosed the space around her. She could count at least five; all wearing red cloaks, and must have been sent by Queen Cersei. Perhaps Jaime had told her about her apparent escape attempt and had thought it wise to keep her under guard whilst escorting her to the Sept. Nevertheless, they would make her go to the Sept.

Once inside, Sansa was taken to a chamber and told to enter while her guards remained outside. Expecting it to be a room for her to wait in before the ceremony, Sansa went and stood by a window, careful not to crease her dress. A few moments later, the King walked in. Her breath hitched in her throat, but she was reluctant to let him see her dread so she tried to act as relaxed as possible.

"Sansa, do you wish it were me you were marrying? My children you were mothering?" Sneered Joffrey, always so forward and cruel.

She blushed and looked at her feet.

"Now now, my Lady. Don't be shy!" his tone was horrible and mocking, and in that moment, Sansa would have preferred to be out in the Sept in front of everyone.

"Your Grace" she whimpered

"Perhaps I'll have Jaime bring you to me on the morrow"

She took in a breath of air quite suddenly, his words threatening her.

Joffrey walked to stand behind her, his breath pulsing on the side of her neck.

He swung her white maidens cloak around her neck, and Sansa knew the grey wolf on the back was braver than her then. She made a point to hold her chin high; she was a Stark of Winterfell, a strong wolf. She would be the epitome of her house sigil. Joffrey buckled the clasp tightly around her neck, and Sansa was glad for the added warmth, though it would do little to stop the wrath of the King should he wish to unleash it.

Joffrey moved to be positioned in front of her, and she looked away to show her submission.

"Look at me." Commanded the King

"I am to give you away today, for your traitor father is dead."

Thankyou for reminding me, I nearly forgot….

She looked at him hesitantly before he spoke again.

"You are mine, not the Kingslayer's, The King's. You would do well not to forget that"

Joffrey was truly horrible, and although Sansa was scared of Jaime Lannister, she was terrified of the King. _I hope Jaime keeps his oath to stop Joffrey. If he breaks it, I won't be surprised, for it will not be the first oath he has broken._

Joffrey put her arm on his elbow, and together they left the room for the main hall of the Sept. Thankfully, Joffrey did not say anything as he escorted her through the door to the front of the Sept between the mother and the father.

Jaime reached out to clasp her hands as they did what was required of them. They said vows and prayers, lit candles and even sung a little as well. To all the many guests, they seemed perfectly happy, however Sansa knew her own fear of her husband, and Jaime seemed to think he knew Sansa's motives.

In what seemed like no time at all, they came to the changing of the cloaks. Sansa wanted to hold onto her maidens cloak forever, the colours of her father's house, the colours of her home. Her very own colours; white with a grey dire wolf.

As father of the realm, Joffrey took the place of Lord Eddard Stark. Sansa stood stiff as a lance as his hands came over her shoulders to fumble with the clasp of her cloak. _One of them brushed her breast and lingered to give it a little squeeze._ Then the clasp opened, and Joffrey swept her maiden's cloak away with a kingly flourish and a grin.

Jaime was passed a furry crimson cloak with a huge lion threaded onto it in brilliant gold thread. It glimmered in all the candlelight, but that was certainly not going to make Sansa any more willing to be part of House Lannister.

Her new husband swept it around her shoulders with ease before looking her directly in the eyes. He did not speak, but she swore she could almost see _pity _in his expression.

The cloak drifted to the ground, and it was time for them to say their final vows.

"With this kiss I pledge my love, and take you for my lady and wife"

Trembling, Sansa breathed in deeply before saying her own vow.

"With this kiss I pledge my love, and take you for my lord and husband"

She would have done anything to be whisked away before the vows were said, but the ceremony was almost over and nobody would come for her, not now, not ever.

The Septon raised the crystal high above his head, and proceeded to proclaim them wed.

"Here in the sight of Gods and men, I do solemnly proclaim Jaime of House Lannister and Sansa of House Stark to be man and wife, one flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever, and cursed be the one who comes between them"

Her lip tingled, and she realised she had been biting down on it to keep from whimpering.

They were taken to the Throne room for their wedding feast, not because she was a Stark, but because her husband was heir to Casterly Rock. Many of the guests were Lannister retainers and family, and Sansa hardly recognised a familiar face. Of course, she knew who they were because they were at court, but they were not kind to her nor would they ever be. She saw Margaery's face as she walked into the hall, sitting on the dais beside Joffrey. Avoiding Joffrey, she stared at her hands until Jaime could pull out her seat.

Many a cask of wine was poured that night, with all guests drinking heavily. Sansa did not want to drink herself, but she knew that what was to come after the feast would be made even more horrible if she did not have at least a few glasses. Jaime had drunk more than her, but thankfully he had not tried to force wine upon her.

He had said a few reassuring words, particularly in regards to Joffrey and his nature, and that they would soon leave Kings Landing. Sansa would be overjoyed the day they left King Joffrey behind, and although she wanted more than anything to go back to Winterfell, it was burned and her family gone. Perhaps Casterly Rock would do her well.

After a while, the guests called for dancing, and as per tradition, Jaime and Sansa were required to lead the dance.

Jaime took her hand in his and kissed it lightly before leading her onto the floor.

Holding her close, Jaime led the pair in the dance. She rested her chin lightly on his shoulder, willing herself not to cry from self-pity. _He will want to prove his honour, so he will look after you. You will be all right, _She repeated over and over in her head.

"Little wolf, do not cry now on your wedding night. I know I am a Lannister, but now you are too, in the sight of Gods and men. I will not hurt you." Her breathing had become steadier after that, and Sansa prayed he would soon forget about their encounter that morning.

The musicians decided to change the tempo of the music, and many guests took the floor. Ser Garlan was her second partner, and he had asked her how she was faring.

"Well, my lord." She had answered, not believing her own words.

"My lady wife feels sorry for you, and we hope you will be alright. I have heard you were to be lady of High garden. We would have liked that very much" Sansa swallowed before answering Ser Garlan.

"Jaime is most kind to me, my lord. I believe he will treat me very well." While she didn't think Jaime would hurt her physically, she would have preferred to go to High garden over Casterly Rock any day.

They changed partners a few more times before she was brought face to face with King Joffrey.

"Your Grace"

"You shouldn't look so sad. You may be married to my uncle Jaime, but you will still have me."

"You are wed to Margaery!"

"A king can have other women, like my father did. So did the Targaryens of old." He smirked at her, and she would have hated him even more, if it were possible.

She looked at her feet.

"My uncle will bring you to me whenever I want."

"He wont." Or so she hoped… Would Jaime keep his oath?

"He will or I shall have his head. Aegon had whichever woman he wanted, whether she was married or no. I shall do the same." He was cruel and vicious, but he was King and she could do nothing. _What if Jaime could do nothing?_

Thankfully the music ended, and she was partnered with Jaime once again.

"What did he say to you?" breathed Jaime in her ear.

"He- He said you would bring me to his bed whenever he wanted…" _Please do not be true, _she prayed.

"I won't- you will be Lady of Casterly Rock, you are not a whore. You belong to me now."

"How about we retire now, my lady?"

_Oh no! The bedding… The part I have been dreading since this morning, since the announcement._

"If it should please my Lord" She answered finally, not knowing what else to say to him.

When the song ended, Jaime took her hand in his as he lead the way to his bedchamber.

Men she did not know gathered around, grasping at her gown.

Caught in an entanglement of men and boys, lords and squires, she found she could hardly breath. They unlaced her gown, pulling it to the floor as they carried her to the bedchamber. She pulled the Lannister cloak around her, dressed only in her small clothes. At last, she was at the chamber. Jaime was lying on the bed, remaining mostly dressed. He beckoned her inside, allowing Sansa to leave the horde of males behind her.

Coming off the bed, he poured them a glass of wine each. Sansa sat down with hers on a chair a safe distance from the bed where Jaime had returned to.

"Little wolf, surely us lions are not that frightening?" He said in a mocking tone.

She allowed her eyes to trail over him, and though she did not want to admit it, he was quite handsome, despite how much older he was compared to her. Draining her glass in nearly one attempt, she stood up to pour herself another, feeling his eyes on her body. Joffrey had been so hungry in his looks, and Sansa could feel that Jaime's gaze was not as vicious and demanding. In that moment, Sansa was almost glad that she had been wedded to this Lannister instead of another, particularly the King.

"Little Stark, you are well and truly in the Lions den now. Do not be afraid, House Lannister is most noble, and I am sure you will make a great Lady of Casterly Rock. I do not wish to hurt you," he said softly.

Sansa knew better than to trust any lion, but Jaime been gentle with her although he thought she was trying to run away from him. She was a brave wolf, a Stark of Winterfell, and she would do her duty to her new house. She rose to stand before walking over to Jaime's bed where he lay once more.


	11. Lord of the Rock

**Authors Note**

****Thank you for the reviews, they are so exciting to read so please keep it up :)

Sansa speaks to Tywin, it's a shorter chapter so I do apologise. Hopefully my mind will inspire me to write some more Sansa/Jaime interaction :) Enjoy!

* * *

Soft beams of light crept in through the window, landing on Sansa's face. She blinked her eyes open, momentarily disorientated. Memories of the previous day came flooding back into her head. Scanning the room, she saw Jaime sitting at a table with his back to her. She contemplated remaining in the large bed but decided against it; she would have to face her new husband eventually.

Her limited belongings were yet to be brought into her chamber, so she settled for covering herself in her silken small clothes before reaching over to wrap herself in the Lannister cloak from the day before. Her own chambers were to be connected through a side door to Jaime's chamber, giving them both access easily.

She went to go and sit down with Jaime at his table, hoping he would not mind the interference. He appeared deeply engrossed in his thoughts, but he needed to get used to her presence too.

Jaime looked up at her from the table, taking a few slow moments to take in her form. He gave her a cheeky smile before speaking.

"Feeling like a lion today, my lady?" _Of course he had noticed the cloak. In case you hadn't noticed something else, I have no clothes._

"Why don't you join me?"

'If it should please my lord" She knew Jaime didn't like it much when she was overly courteous to him, but she didn't know how else to speak with him. She feared that if she were too casual, she might be punished for it. Her mother had always taught her respect for her lord husband, and Sansa was not willing to bring shame to her house by disgracing Jaime. He intimidated her still, but she knew he wanted to be good to her.

"Sansa, are you always so courteous? It is not necessary; you are my wife and will bear my children. At least help me understand you" She nodded her answer; I understand.

Taking her chance, Sansa decided to try a final time to make him understand her apparent escape attempt.

"My lo-" "Jaime" She corrected

"Thank you for returning me to my chamber that day. If you hadn't helped me, I would have awakened alone and disorientated. Thank you for your kind ness"

"I vowed to help you Sansa, and I will. I cannot break yet another oath" In that moment, Sansa knew that Jaime was doing this for the sake of honour; his own, and for his house. Duty. She understood duty all too well, but perhaps this marriage could grow into love like her own parents' had. Ned and Catelyn had been strangers too, and their love was what Sansa had always dreamt of.

'I swear to you, Jaime. My allegiance is to House Lannister, and the other night I was going to pray, even in the wee hours of the morning. Sometimes a woman needs the guidance of Gods" He would never believe her, but it was not for her lack of trying.

"Did you find what you were seeking?" His voice did not hint at curiosity at all, and he seemed almost bored.

'Yes my lord" she lied. Well, it was partially true. She was seeking an answer from the Gods, but she had found her fate and became resigned to it.

He let out a long sigh.

"I had best not keep you any longer than I need, Sansa. Lord Tywin has requested that you break your fast with him this morning. It would be good habit not to keep him waiting."

Jaime turned away from Sansa to stand up.

"Jaime, perhaps you haven't realised. I cannot go to see your father dressed like this, and I haven't any clothes." She blushed, not meaning to sound so forward.

"Oh yes, I nearly forgot. Are you sure you don't want to go like that? I'm sure my father would be most appreciative." He winked at her, but seeing the confusion and embarrassment on Sansa's face, he spoke again.

"I took the liberty of having a gown brought up for you, it's in the wardrobe."

Jaime walked to the wardrobe and extracted a long crimson gown. The gown was made of silk and was flattering to her figure. She did not particularly like it, but she supposed she would have to wear Lannister colours more often now she was married. She tied the black laces neatly at the front before moving onto her hair.

She braided it loosely in the Northern style and with a final look over her shoulder at her husband, she left the chamber to go and face Tywin Lannister.

* * *

When she reached the door to Tywin's chambers, it took her a few minutes to gather her courage to knock at the door. _You may be Lady Lannister, but you are truly a brave wolf of Winterfell. This is nothing you are unable to handle._

She breathed in deeply before knocking lightly.

"Come in." Came the stern reply

"Lord Tywin, how wonderful to see you again." She smiled hesitantly, unable to mask fully her complete lie.

"I hope yesterday was not too difficult for you" It was no question, but Sansa nodded to the hand of the king.

"Please do sit, Lady Sansa. You look awfully uncomfortable, though I must say that dress looks outstanding on you. The colours do you justice" Oh yes, I make a great Lannister, I can imagine.

"Thank you, my lord. You are most kind" She sat down opposite him, hoping she would be able to eat something soon.

"My lady, I have reason to believe you will be a great Lady of Casterly Rock. Suitably fitted for my son Jaime"

"I am pleased to be married to Jaime, my lord. He is most gracious, and I am honoured to be joined to House Lannister" The lies kept flowing from her mouth as if she were completely unable to stop them, but she knew each and every lie was necessary for her survival. Whilst Jaime had treated her better than she expected, it was not the wedding she had wished for. She wished she had been married into another house, but wishing would do nothing to change her fate.

She placed a few grapes in her mouth to give herself time to prepare for Tywin's next question, and she would definitely need it.

"I take it you no longer have your maidenhead?" He said simply, as if he was asking for the weather.

She had to bite down on her lip to keep from spluttering.

"No, I mean, yes, my lord" She had answered before she had fully contemplated the question.

"Is that a yes or a no, girl? Was the marriage consummated or not." His eyes stared into hers unfailingly, and she was terrified. More than with Jaime, and more than even Joffrey.

"Yes, my lord. The marriage was consummated." She did not lie, but her heart was beating rapidly, so much so that she feared her heart would burst from her chest.

"Are you frightened, my lady?" He did not feign concern, but Sansa did not think at all to ignore the question. She was petrified, but told herself that if she did nothing to give him reason, she would not be harmed.

"No, my lord." She lied before taking a sip of her water.

"I am pleased that you have both done your duties, and I hope to hear your announcement soon."

"The announcement?" As soon as the question had passed her lips she felt foolish. He meant the announcement of her pregnancy.

"Do not act stupid, Sansa. The announcement that you are with child"

"Of course, my lord"

"Good, we are in agreement. That will be all" He dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

"Good day, my lord" she curtsied before him, then made for the door.

_He was so forward and it made her terribly uncomfortable. _The impact of his words fully hit her then._ He will not let me go until I give Jaime a son, an heir. _


	12. Distress

**Authors Note**

I hope you like this chapter, thank you for the readership and reviews, it means a lot :)

This is from Jaime's POV so as you may know it is a little bit trickier than Sansa chapters, so let me know what your thoughts are! Thanks

* * *

Jaime awoke abruptly when a foot came crashing into his side. He rolled over to look at Sansa, seeing her eyes scrunched tightly shut and her face in pain. She murmured incomprehensible words as she thrashed around underneath the silken sheets. Moonlight streaked the room, telling Jaime it was only the middle of the night. It had been four days since their wedding, and Jaime had been awoken this way every night. As was the tradition, Sansa was to sleep in his bed for a week after their marriage, and Jaime was beginning to resent it. Not that he was awoken constantly, but due to the fact that he could not help his wife at all.

He gently shook her shoulders as he always did, and whispered her name.

Sansa blinked her eyes open at his touch and upon seeing his face so near hers, she flinched away.

"Sorry, my lord" she apologised sleepily

_You are lying in my bed, Sansa. Why must you persist with calling me 'my lord'?_

"What is it? What is wrong?" He asked.

It was a long time before she answered "Nothing, Jaime. I am well"

He wished she would not lie to him, that she would be honest, but knew that she was too scared to tell him.

"They cannot hurt you now" he whispered in her ear before he kissed her gently on her forehead.

"Sleep, little wolf" he murmured, rolling over and going back to sleep.

* * *

This time when Jaime awoke, it was after dawn. Sansa was not making any noise, and when Jaime turned to look at her, she seemed almost _peaceful. _It was a sight he wished he had seen before, but he realised he would only see her this way when she was asleep. She was faced with the looming presence of King Joffrey every single day, and he knew his sister Cersei did not help either.

It was not the first time he had woken before her, so he hoped she would not be alarmed when he was not there when she awoke. It was time for him to speak to his father again, and he had not done so since before the wedding.

He dressed quickly in a beige tunic, and with a backwards glance at Sansa he silently left the chamber.

When he reached the door to Tywin's chambers, he hesitated a few moments. He had not even thought of what to say, onlythought he should go to see his father from courtesy. When he did knock, he heard Tywin sigh before he eventually called out "come in".

He pushed the door open to greet his father.

"My lord" greeted Jaime.

"Ah, my son. I trust you are well?" Tywin looked up briefly to see the identity of his visitor before he returned to looking at his book.

"What is on your mind, father?" Jaime stood hesitantly by the closed door.

"Your damned sister, and the arrival of all these bloody nobles. It's never ending. "

His father sighed again.

"Father, I'm heir to Casterly Rock, and if there is something you wish me to do, simply name it."

"Nothing, Jaime. Just make sure you are your pretty little bride are present at the feasts to come, in celebration of the noble attendees. I will also expect you to be present at Joffrey's name day celebrations, though I am sure you are already aware."

Tywin shut the large book and placed it back on a shelf.

"I understand. We will be there" Jaime decided to go and sit down with Tywin at the table, sensing that the conversation may take a while.

"Now, your little wife. I presume you will have her with child soon?"

"Father, she-"

"The Stark girl told me your marriage had been consummated, are you telling me now that she lied to me?" Demanded Tywin

"No, she did not lie to you-" Tywin cut off Jaime yet again.

"Then there should be no issue. I will tell you now, Jaime. You will not leave King's Landing until she has produced you an heir."

"Are you telling me that we are your hostages?" Accused Jaime

"No, but you will not go to Casterly Rock until I can be sure that the Lannister line will not end with you." Stated the hand of the King.

"Tywin-"

"Stop protesting, Jaime. She is a woman now, this is nothing she should not be expecting."

"Don't tell me you think she is not good enough for you?" Tywin glared at Jaime.

"No, it is just that she is young." Jaime tried to protest, but it only angered Tywin further.

"Sansa is young?" Demanded Tywin furiously. "You are wed now, and there is nothing you can change. She is flowered, and her age means she will bear children for many years to come. That will be useful, for you must have an heir, and she will be heir to Winterfell and thus we will need more than one son to take that claim." Concluded Tywin.

Jaime sighed exasperatedly, frustrated at his father, but he knew it was a battle he could not win.

Seeing Jaime's resignation, Tywin continued.

"Joffrey will be sixteen in half a moons time, making him the ruler of the Seven Kingdoms in his own right. In order to destroy the rumours of you and Cersei, she will be sent to High garden to wed Willas Tyrell. The arrangements have been made, but I have not had the opportunity to inform you. She will return with the Tyrells after Joffrey's name day." Tywin had calmed down, but Jaime did not want to further anger his father.

Jaime supposed that he should feel something; sadness, pity or anger, but he did not feel even a twinge of anything. Perhaps one day, this would have made me seething with anger, but not since her betrayal. He had been so angry with Tyrion at the time, but he came to appreciate his brother's honesty. He had needed the truth, and in that moment he was perfectly calm.

_Sansa is nothing but Tywin's pawn. I knew that when I was betrothed to her, I knew he only wanted me to wed her for her claim. _Sansa is nothing, if not dutiful, so I must do my duty too, like she will.

"Go on, Jaime, go back to your chambers. I will see you at one of these wretched feasts, and do not disappoint me. You will have an heir before you go to the Rock" He dismissed Jaime with a wave of his hand.

Jaime turned and left the chamber, and supposed he would not be able to face Sansa, not yet. He would go to the practice ground to clear his head.


	13. Comfort

George RR Martin owns ASOIAF, not me!

**Author's Note**

****Thanks for the readership, I appreciate it :)

Some more interaction between Jaime and Sansa here, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the events of chapter one and two... ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

Wind ripped through her hair as she climbed up and up the tower. Stars speckled the cloudless sky, moonlight flickering on her cheek. She briefly felt the sting of steel on her back, a sword pointed at her, forcing her to climb. Two white cloaks climbed the tower directly behind her with Joffrey in tow, giving the orders. The tower itself was black and crumbling, and the wind eroded it too. She looked down and saw the red keep fading away, too far away to reach. Looking up, she saw nothing but the endless staircase that seemingly went on forever. Exhausted, she paused to stop for breath. They were so high up that air was scarce to come by, and stopping hardly helped her airflow in the way it should have.

Joffrey snarled at her, causing her to be alarmed. She stepped forward, and the staircase was crumbling underfoot. The black stone turned to red dirt and she was falling, falling, so blissfully free, just like a bird. Sturdy hands gripped her shoulders and pulled her back to reality.

Gasping for air, Sansa pulled the satin sheets off her and opened her eyes abruptly. She struggled to keep the air flowing through her chest even as the panic wore off. She had been dreaming again, as she did every night. She knew it not to be true, but it had felt so real, and for a brief moment she had felt free. She was no longer afraid of dying; the Lannisters had put her through so much that death would come to her as a gift, a precious finality to it all.

"Sansa, what is it?" came a soft voice, as it did every time she awoke like this. Somehow, Jaime was always there to wake her up from her nightmares. She felt ashamed that she woke him up every night; he had many things to do, and a lack of sleep could hardly be deemed useful.

"Nothing, Jaime. I am alright" She lied

"Don't lie to me." His eyes were stern, as cold as the North though he was a southerner.

He still terrified her at times, even after two weeks. Every night since their wedding he had insisted she sleep in his bed, so that she would not have nightmares. She did anyway, but was woken before the worst of it every night, and she was grateful.

"J-Joffrey" She whispered, hardly believing the words could come out of her mouth.

"He has not touched you, has he?" asked Jaime. She had not spoken with Joffrey since her wedding, but he infected her dreams constantly.

"No" she whispered sleepily. "Your protection has been most appreciated".

"Sleep now, little wolf. You will be alright" Jaime planted an uncharacteristic kiss on her forehead which left her curious before he settled back in with his arms wrapped around her waist.

It felt almost comforting, yet Sansa knew that when she awoke in the morning, Jaime would be gone and when she saw him again, they would sink back into their courtesies and their walls would go back up. Neither of them were used to sharing their lives with the other, and they scarcely had anything to talk about, but she knew he cared about her.

She shut her eyes and went back to sleep, hoping she would have no more dreams.

* * *

Soft hands gently shook her awake, but this time, there were no nightmares, and the sky was no longer black.

"Wake up, my little lady" Jaime's face was above hers, a playful smirk about his lips.

She groaned as she sat up. _I did not get enough sleep._

"What's the occasion?" she asked sleepily

"The occasion?" asked Jaime as he rolled out of bed.

"Why are you waking me up as if it is the most natural thing in the world?" He had never done this before, and Sansa wondered why he was starting now.

"Don't tell me the good Lady Sansa has forgotten?" When her face stayed blank, he spoke again. "Joffrey's name day?" he questioned.

"Oh"

She had honestly completely forgotten all about Joffrey's name day and sprang to her feet to prepare for the day.

But firstly, Sansa wanted to know why Jaime was so playful with her all of a sudden. They had been so serious and courteous all the time, and now here they were joking with each other. _Perhaps he grew bored of my steely walls; perhaps he thought to break them down before I could let him in._

She was not angry, for she longed for a connection with her husband, one she could not create herself. She was thankful Jaime had made the first move, so to speak.

Soon after, a serving maid had come in bearing breakfast. She brought a plate of fruit and cheese and bread and a jug of wine. The Lannisters had always liked to start early, whilst the Starks typically drank little. They ate in silence at Jaime's table, Sansa not willing to start the conversation, and something so obviously playing on Jaime's mind, something she did not have the heart to ask about.

Upon finishing breaking their fast, Sansa stood up and went into her chambers that were adjacent to Jaime's. She had not spent a lot of time in here, Jaime preferring to have her sleep in his chamber. She didn't mind, it simply meant she spent more time with her husband, and that she was not particularly familiar with her own chamber.

The walls were a simple white, hardly giving allegiance to her house, but the cover on her large four-poster bed was magnificent silver, interwoven with black thread. She wanted to thank whoever had decorated her chamber, but she did not know who it was.

She walked to the wardrobe and contemplated what colour gown to wear today. Whilst there were a few gowns in Stark colours and a few in Tully blue, she thought it best not to go with those today. She wanted to show her husband her allegiance, so she chose a gown made of Lannister colours. It was tight fitting and elegant, gold with crimson and black lacing. It had strong under wire and laces both at the back and over her chest. She quickly laced the front section before moving onto her hair, leaving the back laces for later.

She braided her hair tightly over the top of her head, doing back the front strands but leaving the back free and loose down her back.

Briefly considering calling a serving maid to help her with the other laces, she went to the main door of the chamber. She decided against it, thinking that perhaps Jaime would help her with them. Turning, she went back to the door between their chambers and walked through. Jaime sat dressed in a crimson doublet, and smiled at her when he saw her come through.

"Jaime" She began, "would you help me with my laces?" She smiled up at him from under her lashes.

"Why not go as you are?" He asked jokingly, but stood up all the same.

He strode over to her, and Sansa turned around. She swept her hair off her back, and she felt his breath warm on her neck as he tied the laces of her gown.

When everything was ready, he took her hand in his and they left the chamber to face Joffrey's tourney.


	14. Contemplation

**Author's Note**

Hope you enjoy this chapter, it is pretty short in comparison to my other chapters, but it is all internal monologues, from Jaime's POV. I hope it will give an insight into his workings as a character :)

**Edit 23/01/13 (01/23/13)**

**I'm finding no inspiration to write anymore chapters for the time being. Perhaps that will change in the future, but for now, this story will be put on hold. I don't know how long this will be for; maybe until tomorrow, maybe next week or maybe a month; I can't be sure. Bear with me, review as you will and thank you for your readership! **

* * *

So far, the day had been both eventful and tedious too. Sansa had had a nightmare, as she did every other night. Only this time, she had told him about it. Well, she had told him who had caused her such pain and anxiety. She had simply said a name; Joffrey, and he had known all he needed to know. For a moment, he had feared Joffrey had hurt her again, but she had told him he had not touched her. He thought perhaps she was lying, but something about her body language told him she was frightened of him, and that would make her tell him the truth. He did not mean to scare her, but even when he tried to be gentle, she recoiled.

However when he had awoken her the second time, her walls had seemed to come down slightly. He had already made a break through earlier, with her nightmares, and when the day had come around properly, there was a playful element to the way they spoke with one another. He had teased her for her apparent forgetfulness, and she had not apologised profusely, nor had she used 'my lord' once. It made him smile quietly to himself. He knew she would make a great Lady of the Rock, and he thought maybe even a good companion and friend.

They had broken their fast together, and she had gone to change into a gown for the day. The second surprise had come when she had returned wearing a golden dress, trimmed in crimson thread. He had thought she would have at least chosen Tully colours, if not Stark greys. It appeared she was making an effort to accept her new husband and his house.

The third surprise of the day had come when she had asked him to lace the back of her dress, instead of calling for a maid to do it. It was not the first time he had done it for her, but that had been of his own invitation, not hers. He was pleased he had made the first effort in terms of breaking down her walls, for he knew now that it took a lot to open a Stark's heart. In no way did he think she had let him in fully, but it was a start, and one he was willing to acknowledge.

He had not wanted to ruin her apparent happiness, so he had not told her what Tywin had said; that they would not leave King's Landing, not until she birthed him an heir. He could not forget Sansa's terrible dreams, her violent discomfort. Because he had asked, he knew Joffrey was the cause of her latest nightmare, but was that the full extent? He was not willing to eliminate the possibility of his sister being another cause of her lack of sleep, but he would not ask her directly about it. Cersei had been ignoring him in the recent weeks, and though he had missed her at first, he knew what Tyrion had told him was true; that she was unfaithful to him, and the anger had gradually faded. He began to see her for what she truly was, and thought she deserved to be sent to High garden for what she had done. Perhaps then Sansa would be less intimidated.

The tourney that day was boring, those competing were the same as every other time, and as he had once said to Ned Stark, it was stale. He was itching to compete, but he was no longer a member of the Kings guard, and could hardly be considered a true knight anymore; it would not be fitting to enter. Sansa sat beside him in an air of courtesy, and she did look a Northern Lady. She did not look like Rhaegar's Queen of love and beauty, but Sansa did remind him of Lyanna Stark.

Sansa applauded politely when someone won each round, but he could tell she did not care any more than he did about the results of the day. He reached over to hold her hand in his, and she responded with a smile. Together they sat in silence to watch the rest of the tourney.


	15. Terror

**Author's Note**

****A big thank you to dancewithdragons for helping me to find inspiration! You've been so helpful, let me know if I can return the favour :)

Sorry to all my readers for taking so long to update, hopefully things will look a bit more regular now!

I hate to write these types of chapters, and trust me, I do hate Joffrey.. but life is not a song, and some things must be done for the story to be realistic...

Let me know what you think, I'm not afraid of criticism :) Thanks!

* * *

The door shut softly, but consciousness streamed into Sansa anyway. She raised her arms above her head and stretched, yawning. Next to her, the sheets were cold and the covers drawn back. She pulled the light furs up to her chin and lay there in silence for a moment. Dawn was a few hours past, but the sun was yet to rise high in the sky.

Supposing Jaime would be gone a long time, Sansa climbed out from the smooth sheets. Her days had been filled since she was wed to Jaime, and she was yet to return to the Gods wood. She dressed quickly and left the chamber without breaking her fast. It was time to pray to her father's Gods.

Since the wedding, she had often felt that Jaime was bored of her. She didn't know how to interact with him except with courtesy, and she didn't know how to open up with him. His reputation often scared her, but she knew it should not. He was not often angry, but when he was, he was fearsome, terrifying, every part the warrior. Yet he had been gentle with her, kind even, and she was grateful for that, though she did not mistake it for love. He may be the handsome knight, but life was not a song.

Sansa was troubled; she wanted to make him happy but she did not know how. She supposed she simply was not enough for him, that he grew tired of her. There was almost always a serious note to their interactions, but just the other day they had been playful, and that had made her think twice about her fate. Maybe they could be happy…

Her thoughts all but vanished when she had to swerve quickly to avoid a serving maid who was not looking. People of all ages were bustling about the castle due to Joffrey's wedding and his name day celebrations. Many times she was curtsied to in the castle with a mention of 'My Lady' or 'Lady Lannister'. She was yet to come accustomed to being referred to as a Lannister, and though she did not resent it, it felt weird in her ears and on her tongue.

"Sansa! Come here," demanded an all too familiar, cruel voice. _Joffrey._ She had hardly seen him since her wedding, but she did not assume that her marriage to Jaime would protect her indefinitely from a King. Dread rushed through her, but she concealed it well. Experience made it natural.

"Your grace," she curtsied, never forgetting her manners despite her feelings.

"I have not seen you in a while, My Lady. Have you been avoiding me?" he demanded

_Not that I would admit it, _she thought.

"No, Your Grace. I have been very busy" She answered, not completely untruthful.

"Good. Do not assume that your marriage to my uncle will keep you from the honour of my bed. Even if they are not true born sons in your belly, they will be mine" he sneered.

Sansa fought every instinct in her body to keep from stumbling backward.

"I was most disappointed not to see you again on your wedding night, though I can assume it was because you were in someone else's bed?" he continued.

"I was with my husband, Your Grace." She answered

"You are _mine_" he snarled in her ear. She squeezed her thumbs with her forefingers and bit her lip so hard she could taste the iron on her tongue. Robb had not come for her, and this would be her fate. She quickly recomposed her face. _I am a wolf, _she thought.

"Do not resist me, Sansa." He whispered. "I am your true Lord. I am your King" he spat, his breath sharp on her neck, and she swore every hair on her body stood on end. One hand brushed over her breast while the other rested on her buttocks.

"Don't think your title will protect you, Sansa. I am the King, not your husband. Who knows what could happen to you when he is gone?"

His lips crashed down on hers, and she resorted to base instinct, pushing him off her with all the strength she could muster. She turned and made to run down the hallway, as unseemly as it was. Sharp pain tore at her scalp, and the wind was knocked from her as a white cloak blocked her path. Joffrey had a firm grasp on her hair, while the knight held her shoulders to keep her from moving. She did not remember hearing the white cloak enter, but he had like been there a long time. Blood thudded in her ears, fear shaking through her knees.

"I told you not to resist me, I am your King" he sneered in her ear.

"Leave her some new ones for tomorrow." Commanded Joffrey to Ser Meryn. All she wanted to do was cry, but this was not new to her, and she was a wolf, not a leaf. She could be brave. She could be brave, like her sister. Like Jaime.

Her cheek stung as the first blow connected with her face. It took all the strength in her small body to remain upright. Her eyes were clenched shut like her fists.

When the second came, her teeth pierced new grooves in her lip, but still she did not cry out.

She heard boots on the stone, but did not think for event a moment that she would be left alone. It was not that easy, they were not leaving.

"What is the meaning of this?" Demanded the voice, anger teeming under the surface. Her eyes stayed shut, not wishing to know just yet.

"I am doing my duty as King, uncle," answered Joffrey calmly.

_Jaime? _She thought, still not opening her eyes.

"By punishing my wife? For what?" came Jaime's voice again.

Not giving Joffrey any time to respond, "She is the Lady of Lannister, and she will have your respect."

Opening her eyes slightly, she saw his hand tight on the pommel of his sword, and he stood threateningly close to Ser Meryn.

Crimson came sweeping over her shoulders, much like on her wedding day. Only then, she was nervous and not fearing her life.

"Go." Ordered Jaime, looking directly into her eyes, "Go!"

Not waiting another moment, she turned on her heel and ran despite her fatigue, the crimson cloak sweeping out behind her as a symbol of her new house.


	16. Protection

**Authors Note**

Thank you all for sticking with me! I know last chapter wasn't fun, but in this chapter you might be able to understand the necessity!

Let me know what you think :)

* * *

He was on his way to the training ground when he heard Joffrey's voice ringing out, determined to chastise a woman. It was unlike Joffrey to dirty his hands, and Jaime wondered who would be there today. Rounding the corner, the first thing he saw was the back of Joffrey's head, no doubt smirking at what was transpiring. Next he saw a white cloak streaming out from behind Ser Meryn. _That man does not deserve the Kings guard. _He saw the knight make contact again, but the woman he could not see did not make a sound.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded. To be punished by the Kings guard was a terrible fate, and he hoped it was not Sansa. _I vowed to protect her, _he thought.

Both knight and King turned around to face him, and to his dread, he saw Sansa standing with her shoulders bent and her eyes clenched shut. Fury rose in him, and he fought with his desire to send both males to unconsciousness.

"I am doing my duty as King, uncle," answered Joffrey calmly. _Duty? What has she done to earn this? _He thought.

"By punishing my wife? For what?" the words tumbled furiously out of his mouth, but he did not regret them.

Not giving Joffrey any time to respond, because he knew the answer would be a lie, he almost shouted at them; "She is the Lady of Lannister, and she will have your respect." He spat.

He moved to stand directly in front of Ser Meryn, struggling not to hit him there and then. Clenching his teeth, he undid his cloak and draped it over Sansa's shoulders. _She cannot stay here any longer,_ he thought. _I must do my duty to her and my house_.

"Go!" he ordered, looking into her blue eyes, crowded with fear. He felt sick at what had happened to her. He was meant to protect her, but now he had failed. "Go!" he shouted again. _Another broken vow, _he thought solemnly.

He watched her scramble to run away as fast as her frightened body could.

_It is my fault._

"I am your King!" shouted Joffrey. It was a sound reminder that he was not alone, and he turned back to face the unworthy King. _My son, _he thought.

"King or no, you do not raise a hand to my wife. We _are_ married, and she will be the Lady of the Rock. You may be King, but she is my wife and not yours" he spat at Joffrey.

"Meryn, teach the old commander a lesson." Instructed Joffrey.

_Meryn is no match for me. Kings guard or no, I am still the finest knight in Westeros._

The pommel of his sword was clenched tightly in his hand, and before the white cloak could attack him, Jaime's sword was unsheathed. Too far away to make a full stroke, he raised his sword to match Meryn's. Sensing Meryn was not entirely ready for the fight, Jaime's sword pushed down Meryn's. before the other knight could gain his composure.

Within half a second, he raised his sword again, this time unmet. With the tip of his blade at the false knight's throat, he spoke to Joffrey.

"She is my wife. You do not raise a hand to her." He declared.

He sheathed his sword and glared at Joffrey. "King or no, she is mine _and not yours_. Do not forget it."

He turned and left, in search of the counsel of his brother. Fury swirled in his belly, and it took all he had not to turn back and strike both of them down.

* * *

Jaime arrived at his brother's door, and pushed it open without knocking. His anger had made him faster than usual, and the breath did not yet heave in his chest. Tyrion lay in his wide bed, whilst a whore giggled next to him. She pulled her gown up over her breasts and stared at him.

"Dear brother, how wonderful to see you" smiled Tyrion.

"Get out." He ordered the whore. He needed to speak with his brother, and his rage gave him no patience.

Quickly, she scrambled out the door, away from the anger that was still building.

"You've spoiled my morning!" joked Tyrion.

"Stop!" he demanded.

"What's gotten you so worked up? Wounded pride?" Tyrion lay on the bed, looking pleased with himself.

_Wounded pride? _Anger coursed through him, red hot and ready for vengeance.

His brother sat up and buttoned his doublet, sensing that the matter was serious.

"The King." He spat. "He has taken it upon himself once more to punish my wife for nothing."

He explained what had happened to his brother, and fought to keep his emotion in check as he recalled what had happened.

"You fool! You cannot threaten the King!" exclaimed Tyrion.

"I did not, I warned them. He cannot slight House Lannister!" Jaime nearly shouted

"It is about pride! Pride and honour!" responded Tyrion

"Sansa is Lady Lannister. He can't treat her this way. I vowed to protect her, it is my duty." He answered.

"He is King, Jaime. You can't stop him." Tyrion tried to reason.

"Tywin has ordered us not leave the capital, not until she gives me an heir. That's nearly a full year, and what if the babe is a girl? Two years." He shook his head in despair.

"That cannot be so bad? The capital can teach her much." mused Tyrion.

"You said it yourself, I cannot stop the King, but if she stays, every babe within her belly will miscarry due to his beatings!" he spat.

"I see." Answered Tyrion. Finally his anger and desperation had translated into words. "You must be smuggled out." Said Tyrion.

"We must leave with permission, otherwise I will be branded a traitor and an enemy to the crown. " sighed Jaime, the anger no longer curling through his body.

"Ah, we both know wit was always my forte. Once Cersei is gone, I will fix a plan with Pycelle. He must vouch for us, he must say Sansa is with child. We must fake her pregnancy, to withstand the test of Tywin."

"If you will consult Pycelle, I will deal with Tywin." Jaime nodded slowly.

"You must tell him that Sansa is with child, even if she is not. Say that if she stays in the capital, Joffrey cannot be controlled and will cause the babe to come far too early. You can convince him, brother." Smiled Tyrion.

It was not a lie, for Jaime feared that if Sansa did stay in the capital with child, Joffrey would soon beat it from her.

"Thank you, my brother. I will take my leave, we will discuss this again once Cersei is gone and Pycelle has been consulted. It must not fail." Said Jaime.

Tyrion nodded to him, and Jaime left the chamber to seek out Sansa.


	17. Awareness

**Authors Note**

I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think :)

* * *

Time passed in a complete blur as Sansa rocked herself back and forth in the corner of the chamber. She could scarcely remember running away, and all she knew was that Jaime had found her. Her face stung from the blows delivered to her by Ser Meryn, but she could not move to see or treat it. Her dress had been torn open in the ordeal with Joffrey, so she covered herself now with Jaime's red Lannister cloak.

Sweat seemingly poured from every place in her body, and she still shook like a leaf. Her insides churned, but she did not have the strength to move. After several minutes, her breathing finally slowed down, and her world began to look clearer. She realised that she had fled to Jaime's chambers in her terror instead of her own.

Sansa held her breath when she heard someone through the door, in her chamber. She dared not go to see whom it was, hoping that whoever it was would find what they were after and would leave without harming her.

_Joffrey. What if Joffrey is next door, looking for me? Will he never quit?_

She drew her legs in tighter to her chest, wishing that she could disappear.

She heard her name being called, and her heart beat faster and faster. Burrowing her face into her knees, she prepared for the worst. The door between the two chambers swung open, and she sprang to her feet as fast as she could. Without looking to see who it was, she made for the door. She was nearly there. It was within reach. Suddenly, her ankle caught in the long red cloak, and she was falling.

Before she could cry out, strong arms were around her waist, keeping her from hitting the ground. "Sansa" breathed the voice softly. She opened her eyes and looked up. _Jaime, _she thought. Relief flooded through her when she realised it was not Joffrey.

Once he was satisfied that she could stand on her own, he let her go and she went to sit on Jaime's bed. Her head was spinning, but her breathing had begun to slow once more after she had seen who it was in the chamber.

"Sansa, I'm sorry" murmured Jaime, his eyes seemingly full of regret.

"It's not your fault Jaime," she answered truthfully. He may have vowed to protect her, but this had not happened from lack of trying. Joffrey was sadistic and cruel. There was only so much he could do.

"I should have… I should have been there." He whispered

Sansa knew she could not shift the blame from him, not that easily, so she smiled softly at him.

"I don't blame you. Don't blame yourself." Said Sansa.

"You're the wife of the heir to Casterly Rock, and you won't be treated this way again." She did not respond, sensing that Jaime had more to say.

"This is very important, Sansa." He declared before walking to the door. He made a quick look outside and down the corridors before coming back to sit beside her.

"My Lord father has decreed us not leave here, not until you give him an heir."

Sansa felt sick, for she had hoped to leave well before she had a child. She wanted to leave soon. She didn't want to have a child here, not anywhere near Joffrey or the Queen. Blinking her eyes a few times, she tried to absorb the information.

"Sansa, with Joffrey here, you will surely miscarry and will have to stay more than one year before you can leave. Gods know how long we will stay if we do it their way."

The shock hit her again, but she did not want to show it to Jaime.

"I can handle it, Jaime. I will be alright" she lied, trying to be strong like a wolf. Like a lion.

"I thought we established you should not to lie to me?" said Jaime in a slightly menacing tone.

"We won't have to find out what you can withstand, Sansa." said Jaime in a more kindly voice, "You are the lady of Casterly Rock, and will be treated as such. My brother and I, with the help of Pycelle, will help us to leave the city." he said, this time with a voice of authority.

Relief flooded her again, but what of Tywin? Surely he would not let them go that easily.

"You mean to have us smuggled out?" she asked

Jaime gave an audible sigh before he answered her.

"If we are smuggled out, Casterly Rock will not be ours. We will be deemed traitors, so no. We must leave with express permission."

"How does Pycelle play into this?" she asked

"I will convince Tywin that we must leave before Joffrey harms you again. It is true, if you try to have a child here, it will not live to see the full term. I can convince Tywin to give us leave once you are with child. Pycelle will help us with that. " Answered Jaime.

Still, she was uncertain how the plan would work. Would she have to fall pregnant or not? "What do I have to do?" she asked finally

"Tyrion and I will bring in Pycelle, I will convince my father, and you will play the part." He patted her knee softly before he spoke again.

"Don't worry yourself about it, everything will be sorted out. We will tell you what you must do when the time is right. Don't speak of this to anyone."

_Who would I tell? Margaery? I am not so foolish to trust anyone here._

"Jaime." She looked in his green, worry filled eyes, "Thank you." she said before the first warm tears fell from her eyes.


	18. Final Involvement

**Author's Note**

Sorry about the delay! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, let me know if I make any mistakes or you want me to clarify something!

Thanks for reading :)

* * *

The bruises on her cheek had all but faded, but she put powder over them anyway. Her smooth skin was losing the pinkness acquired from an extensive bath, and a soft scent of roses was noticeable on her. The Tyrell's were to leave on the morrow, and the crown was holding a farewell feast in their honour, and she must look the part. Their entire party were to leave, minus the new Queen Margaery. Sansa was glad. Margaery was her friend and someone she was thankful for, and whilst the Tyrell family had been enjoyable at first, she could not deny the wish for some space,

Standing in front of her wardrobe, she contemplated what to wear to mark such an occasion. Hiding between a pair of green dresses, a gown of soft gold caught her eye. Lavender embroidery laced the bodice like spider webs and it had buttons on the side, under where her arm would rest. She slipped it on over her small clothes and fiddled with the golden buttons. Sunlight steadily left her chamber and the night grew colder too. It grew cold every night, but she could feel it in the air. She needed heavier furs, and the lowest temperature overnight steadily grew lower. _How the Southerners will fall, _she thought.

Sansa brushed her long auburn hair, working hard on the knots and trying in vain to twist it into ringlets. After several minutes, she gave up and flung her comb down onto the table in front of her, feeling much more like Arya than she could care to admit. _I am to be the Lady of Casterly Rock, and I am certainly that. A Lady, _she reassured herself.

Hearing muffled voices next door, she paused for a second to listen. It merely sounded like Jaime arguing, and though she couldn't be sure what was going on, she knew he could look after himself. She deemed it irrelevant and resumed her attempt at moulding her hair into something suitable. Sansa looked up abruptly when her door clicked shut. Expecting it to be Jaime, she smiled softly. Instead, it was the Queen.

She let her hair tumble over her shoulders and down her back as she stood to curtsey to Cersei Lannister.

"Your Grace" she greeted with her eyes averted and her head bowed.

Motioning to the chair in front of the mirror, the Queen commanded her to sit back down. _What is she doing here? _Sansa was all too familiar with the Queen's meddling in her life, and she hoped today was not the day for another life altering declaration from the Queen. She was tired of having no say in her life, but after Jaime's revelation… perhaps it could be different. After a moment's hesitation, she sat back down on the simple wooden chair. She made a point not to flinch when the Queen began weaving her hair upwards and to the crown of her hair.

Maroon adorned the Queen's white skin, flowing in delicate waves to the floor and out behind her. She looked every part the Queen, regal and elegant, stern and strong. _She looks much more the Queen than I, _thought Sansa. _I will never be Queen, _realised Sansa. _But whoever said I wanted it? I am a Lady. _

"You in gold and I in crimson," began the Queen, "Aren't we the pair?"

Sansa was unsure if Cersei wanted an answer, so she smiled a sweet but fake smile at the Queen in case.

"I had thought you to be my daughter…" reflected Cersei in a seemingly sad tone.

"Nevertheless," she continued, "You are my sister now" her features were arranged differently to usual, her eyes down cast and her lips pursed together as if to stop herself from making a single sound.

_Just like Joffrey said he was my father, that will always be a lie._

"It is a true shame my brother does not have eyes for you, little dove. As his twin, I know the secret of his heart. It does not lie with you, nor will it ever" Within seconds, the Queen had changed from forlorn to malicious. Sansa fiddled with the powders and scents on her table to avoid eye contact.

She did not want to give the Queen anything to gloat over, so she cleared her face of expression and hid herself behind her stony walls. The Queen did not seem to notice, and continued anyway.

"He might not love you, but you will never be shy of attention"

Sansa did not have time to deliberate before her worst fears were confirmed.

"It is a great honour to hold the attentions of the King, and my brother is wrong to keep them from you. Alas, he will never win. My son will put his own natural sons in you, and if you're smart enough, you'll learn how to react to a King. "

Sansa was mortified. She was used to Joffrey's treatment of her despite how unwelcome it was, but now the Queen spoke of it openly as well? She encouraged it too… of course she would have heard of the latest occurrence by now, but to speak of it like this?  
_Natural sons? Does she mean bastards, like Jon, my brother? _

She didn't reply, for that would only give the Queen Regent more to torment her about. This was nothing new, and Sansa could handle words.

"Don't forget Sansa, it is treason to defy the King." Stated Queen Cersei before she walked out from her chamber through the main door.

She looked into the mirror, and all her hair was done. It was twisted intricately into braids, though it did not look at all like Cersei's, so she was surprised. Deeming herself ready, she gathered her skirts and brushed any discomfort aside, behind her courtesy and her manners. _Jaime would not see this, _decided Sansa.

* * *

Sansa sat idly on the dais, trying to remember a time when she would have enjoyed such a feast. Further down the table on the left sat the King, quite clearly wishing he were anywhere but where he was. The Queen Margaery sat beside him on his left, and though she was trying desperately to look the wonderful Queen, she was too bored. Those lower down were either bored or too drunk to care.

"The Queen doesn't look so pleased with you, my lord?" noticed Sansa.

"Margaery Tyrell?" whispered Jaime, frowning at her in confusion._  
_

"Sorry, I meant your sister, Cersei." she clarified.

"My sweet sister? My lady Sansa, she's not Queen, not anymore." said Jaime with slight flash of a smile.

Reality dawned on Sansa, and she felt foolish._ Arya would have called her stupid, but Arya was not there... _She did feel stupid though. Of course Cersei wasn't Queen anymore; Margaery was, since Joffrey's sixteenth name day. Truthfully, it wasn't long ago, but she had forgotten that in title, now Cersei was just another of Tywin's children.

"I believe I did not take my chance to tell you, Sansa" whispered Jaime.

Her stomach dropped, dreading bad news though she could not say why.

"Cersei is to marry Willas Tyrell. She leaves with the Tyrells on the morrow" informed Jaime before he sat upright, no longer leaning toward her. He then proceeded to take a hearty swallow of wine with a deep sigh.

It took Sansa a few moments to process what was happening. The Queen- no, Cersei Lannister, was leaving King's Landing on the morrow! It was too good to be true...


	19. The Plot Thickens

**Author's Note**

Thank you for reading everyone :)

I hope you are enjoying this story, and I hope you think my characterisation is good too. Let me know what you think :)

* * *

Jaime awoke to the soft light of dawn winding it's way into the chamber. The light had a warm presence, but the air was cold. _Winter is coming, _he said to himself bitterly in Ned Stark's voice. Oh, but how it was true. Winter will come for us all. _Not if I never leave this bed, _he thought childishly. But it was a thought in passing, for the heir to Casterly Rock did have things of importance to deal with.

His arms were wrapped around Sansa's waist, clearly a remnant from their time spent together last night, and sleep threatened to overcome him once more, extending its warm tendrils around his mind and body. Laying in such an intimate embrace, he could not help but feel guilty. _Guilty of what? _Betraying Cersei, and her fragrant hair, her touches which were both warm as summer but cold as ice at the same time? _My other half, _he thought bitterly. No, he decided, he was not guilty of anyone's betrayal. Cersei did it of her own accord, whilst the duty he did was another thing. Sansa was his wife, but maybe, just maybe- he shook his head at his own train of thought.

He lay idly in the large bed, waiting for Sansa to _move, _so he could get up. Surprisingly, he'd had a great sleep. Perhaps he'd managed to grow so accustomed to Sansa's thrashing in her nightmares and had not woken despite them. _No, _he thought. _We wouldn't haves stayed like this all night if she'd slept badly. _ What if she didn't dream at all? Was she finally able to sleep in peace, with Cersei gone and Joffrey intimidated out of action? Absent minded, he lifted her soft auburn curls from her face and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

A hesitant knock at the door heralded the arrival of an anxious looking boy. He racked his memory and finally came up with _Payne.  
_It was Tyrion's Squire, irregardless of his name.

"What do you want?" he sighed at the boy

"Ser Jaime, it is an honour." the squire bowed at him, but Jaime grew restless.

"So i've heard," he snickered, "What do you want?" he repeated, this time with more agitation evident in his voice.

"Sorry, my Lord." "Lord Tyrion requests you in his chambers." "Immediately" he added with obvious second thought.

He let his elbow give way, no longer holding him up from the sheets.

"Give me a moment to untangle myself, will you." he threw to the squire, not expecting an answer, and thank fully all he received was a curt nod.

Slowly but surely, he wriggled his arm out from underneath Sansa's waist. He stretched his fingers, trying to relieve the tingling sensation from them.  
He was eventually out of the bed, and only then did he realise his chest was bare and his breeches undone.

Soon enough, he was dressed and following the squire to his brother's chamber silently.

* * *

Tyrion was engrossed in a large leather bound book, and seldom noticed their arrival, if at all.

"Dear brother" he greeted. Tyrion shut the large book and placed it beside him on the table.

"The door, Podrick" said Tyrion. _Ah, Podrick was his name. Podrick Payne._

_"_Are you well?" he asked of his brother

"Never better" came the reply. "Our sweet sister is gone, and I am free to do as I will."

Jaime did not reply, but smiled at his brother's honesty instead.

Straight to the point as he always was, Tyrion brought the conversation to what was obviously the topic of their meeting.

"Jaime, it is time you spoke with father. Pycelle has agreed to help you in our scheme" asked Tyrion.

_What a delighting prospect._

"There's a task for later, my brother"

"Good, be sure to clue in Sansa first, before you begin it all. She may be overwhelmed" informed Tyrion

"Naturally. What will Pycelle say to help this?" asked Jaime

"Do use your head' replied his brother in good nature, "You can't tell them Sansa is with child without having a Maester examine her, and unless you're planning on waiting until she truly is with child, we have to have Pycelle vouch for our lie."

"If you're sure he can be trusted, then so be it. How many months shall we say it has been? he asked

"Tell Tywin she's missed two moons. You've been wed three and this gives you enough time to be sure she's missed a second." responded Tyrion

"These walls have ears, so we mustn't speak any longer. Send for me once it is done, and I will make the final arrangements" said Tyrion as he returned to his leather book.

"Of course" was the reply, as Jaime left the chamber in high spirits. _He was going home._


	20. Misunderstanding

**Author's Note**

Sorry for the delay, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

It is not what I wanted, but characterisation is a tricky business.

It may undergo some changes later on, but let me know what you think :)

A big thanks to **dancewithdragons **for their most kind help!

* * *

Dusk was settling over the castle when Jaime was finished at the training ground. Fatigue was setting into his arms and even his legs as he made his way back into the castle. It had been a long day, and Jaime was ready to eat and go to sleep, but he knew that first he must arrange everything with Sansa properly.

He felt confident that his brother's expert scheme would play out properly. Pycelle was nothing if not loyal to House Lannister, and with Cersei gone, he was free to ally himself with the Queen's brothers. _The Old Queen, _he reminded himself.  
Queen or no, Cersei's touch was heavy in his mind, she was always right there with him. He feared that his love for her, no matter how wrong, would never leave him. The singers said that first love was a passion that burnt forever, and perhaps this would be the case. He was scared that one day, it would be Cersei's name on his tongue instead of his usual resolute silence. That the kingdom would come crashing down around them.

But right now, that did not matter. Maybe one day, it would all be over, but not today. Today he had a duty to his wife, a duty that he would fulfil. He would break no more oaths, not now and not ever.

The walk back to his chamber was uneventful and he spoke to no one. It appeared that nobody dared to speak to the _Kingslayer. _He laughed to himself at the audacity of the name, and despite the backlash from those around him, he would have killed that same king a thousand times over. It was not for recognition or reputation, it was for justice.

* * *

Inside his chamber, he began undoing his armour and hanging it up alongside his sword. He called Sansa's name a few times, and when he did not hear an answer from her, he went in to her adjoining chamber.

"There you are, little wolf" he smiled. It was strange to have found her in this chamber, for to the best of his knowledge, she did not spend much time here.

"My lord" she murmured in return, her eyes only venturing to meet his briefly before they fluttered back to her hands. They were clenched together, the knuckles white from pressure though he did not think to enquire after them.

"On the morrow, I am to speak with Lord Tywin, and then I will carry out our plan. It is imperative that you know the details so you won't be caught out"

After she did not reply, he softly spoke her name. Her eyes did not rise to meet his and she did not say a thing.

"Do you not care, Lady Stark? After my good brother and I risked our own safety to make _you _happy? To save _you _from Joffrey?" he demanded, barely managing to keep a lid on his emotion.

"I-" began his wife, only then daring to meet his stare before she looked away again.

"Would you rather we stayed here, until you give me an heir? I could arrange that too" he sneered, but he did not mean for the words to come out so sharp.

"No, I, I-" she stuttered before he stepped nearer to her and closed the gap between them

"You wanted to stay here, with Joffrey? After this was arranged solely to benefit _you?_ You could have saved us the trouble, told us you didn't want to leave just yet!" He snarled, anger rising quickly.

"I would never, my lord" she countered, though quietly. It seemed she was not sure of her answer, and it only made him angrier.

"Enough of the 'my lord'! Is that all you care for me? That you would defy my wishes after I asked for you to call me by my name?"

"Sorry, Jaime" she answered quickly, taking a few steps back.

"That is not what this is about. After my brother and I risked ourselves for this cause, and you care so little for it? How dare you do this to us! I should have left you to Joffrey. That way, I would not have wasted my time organising the deception of my father, the king and the entire court!"

"Jaime, please! I do want to go, I do!" She stumbled back a few steps and he came even closer to her, their faces almost touching. Her eyes were averted from his, and it was only then he realised that they were red and full of tears.

He looked down and he saw. He truly saw. Sansa was clutching a crumpled letter in her hand and some of the ink was run with her tears.

"Give it to me" he ordered

"Please don't, Jaime. You mustn't-"

He grabbed her wrist as she tried to move it behind her to be out of his reach.

"I mustn't? You think to control me? Give it to me." he demanded again, angry that she had been so disinterested, and angry that she had read a letter meant for him. _But why was she crying?_

"I wasn't, I swear it. But you can have it, if it would please you._"_

He reached out and took it from Sansa's hand, and his eyes scanned quickly over the page, taking in all of its meaning.

* * *

_Dearest Sansa,_

_I write with the deepest regret for what has happened. _

_Your King brother and Lady mother have passed this life._

_At your uncle Edmure's wedding, the Freys and the Boltons turned on them, and I fear others schemed against the Starks as well, though I care not to disclose that here. _

_I offer my deepest condolences for what has transpired._

_Yours in good faith,_

The name at the bottom was blurred from liquid now dried, but he did not care to find out who had sent the letter. He realised another of his grave mistakes; assuming the letter had been for him. It had been Sansa's all along, and all he had done was succeed in making the situation that much worse.

Guilt rang in his ears as the reason for Sansa'a detachment came to him, and all he could feel was _sorry.  
_Sorry for trying to force conversation, for jumping to conclusions, for lashing out at her, for frightening her, and for assuming she had read a letter intended for him. Sorry that her family was gone.

"Sansa" he offered, trying to meet the eyes of his wife. Sansa had moved a few paces backwards, but it was all but a miracle that she had not turned and fled the room.

Her shining blue eyes rose to connect with his, and he felt them scan his face for signs of anger. She was hesitant towards him, but did not look away from him nonetheless.

"Sansa, i'm sorry" He beckoned her closer then pulled her in tight to his chest, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Jaime, they're dead. They're all dead!" she wept openly now, with her arms wrapped tightly around him and her cheeks wet from tears.

"I swore I would protect you Sansa, and I will. I will get you out of here, if that is what you want."

She looked desperately into his eyes before she answered him, still shaking.

"I swear to you, it is all I have ever wanted. I want to leave King's Landing and Joffrey. If it would please you as much as it would me." she cringed at her last words, and he only held her closer.

"Of course it would please me, Sansa. I hate it here nearly as much as you do, but first we must tell Tywin and before that, I must tell you the full plan."

Sansa nodded eagerly in response, and he held her tightly to his chest for a long while before he began telling her. It was a surprise to him that she would so willingly stay so close to him after what had transpired, and he was not willing to let go yet.

"I will tell my Lord Father that you have missed two of your moon bloods, and that we have spoken to Pycelle. Pycelle will tell my father of the tests he has performed, and then all I will have to do is convince him to let us go to Casterly Rock due to Joffrey's behaviour unto you. But that much is true. If you stay here, his treatment of you will surely cause you to miscarry the child. Tywin would not risk the life of his heir once he knows the full extent of what has happened to you at the hand of our King."

"Can I do anything to help?" asked Sansa after her breathing had slowed and it had stopped catching in her throat.

"Pycelle has apparently already examined you, so not that. But it is most like that Tywin will want to see your scars as proof of what has been done. Could you manage that?" he asked gently

"Yes, Jaime. That will be fine" she answered with a smile

"I will do the convincing, but remember this; you've missed two moons. Joffrey's treatment of you is true, and it is like that is all you will need to prove, and that will not be difficult."

She nodded her head slightly, and did not say a word in disagreement.

"Sansa, I am sorry. I am sorry for everything."

"You were not to know. And I thank you, from the bottom of my soul, thank you." she whispered into his ear, and oh he wished it to be true.

They soon found their way to Sansa's bed, and his lips soon found their way to hers.


	21. Betrayal

**Author's Notes**

Sorry for how long it took to update, I am in the throes of education. I hope you don't mind!

* * *

He sat in the solar, waiting and waiting. Jaime wanted to speak with their father, and Tyrion obliged himself to go, incase his brother slipped on his words and jeopardised the plan. If Tywin found out the truth, both brothers would be damned. Sweet little Sansa Stark would pay for it too, and Tyrion knew he would have to do his part in order to carry out the scheme as best as they could.

Eventually Jaime came out of his bed chamber looking tense, and soon after Tywin came striding in through the wooden door.

"What is it son? It had better be important, and quick too." Tyrion could have sworn he heard a mention of the demands of a certain boy king under Tywin's breath, but he didn't press the topic.

"Oh, you're here too." added Tywin upon seeing him there. Deciding not to give his father the pleasure, he did not answer him, instead waiting for Jaime to begin speaking.

"I bear good news, father" Jaime paused for a moment, waiting for his father's answer.

"Then out with it, Jaime" answered Tywin, and Tyrion could have sworn he saw a particular glint in Tywin's eye, but a time when such a thing was not visible was rare indeed.

"My wife, Lady Sansa of House Stark-"

"Lannister." interrupted Tywin

Jaime paused for a moment after the interruption but did not say anything before he continued.

"Lady Lannister is with child." declared Jaime.

"With child? How long?" demanded Tywin

"Sansa has missed two of her moons bloods, so between two and three moons." responded Jaime.

"Good. I am pleased that I will have another grandchild. Let us both hope that it will be a son, an heir." responded Tywin.

Jaime nodded. "I must make a request."

He paused, waiting for his father's response

Tywin nodded his head, signaling for Jaime to make his request.

"By now, the entire court knows about our king's treatment of my wife. Unfourtunately, the title of Lady Lannister does nothing to protect her."

"And?"

"Such violent behaviour puts her life in danger, as well as the babes. My request is that I be given permission to leave the capital with my wife, as soon as it be possible."

"The agreement is that you will give me an heir, and then you will leave. Send for Pycelle, I wish to speak with him. Whilst I wait, I will speak to Sansa."

Jaime stood, confident that it would all go to plan. He had spoken with Pycelle, and now all they needed to wait for was confirmation. He knew everything would go accordingly, but still felt a nagging feeling in the back of his head.

He entered the bed chamber without knocking, and saw Sansa standing by the window with her back to him. She whirled around when she heard the door, and her face was full of expectation when her eyes met his.

He smiled softly at her, beckoning her to his side. She walked gracefully over to him, but averted her eyes from his.

"It will all go to plan, Sansa. My father wants to talk to you, that it all." he whispered, taking her hand in his.

She didn't make a sound, only nodded to show her recognition of his reassurances.

Once they were back in the solar, Tyrion smiled at her, but all she showed was a slight hint of recognition. She was clearly anxious to get it over and done with, and while he did not show it, he was too.

'Lady Sansa." began Tywin. "I am sure you know of my son's request?" he didn't allow Sansa any time to answer before he continued.  
"I wish to see the scars Joffrey left you, to see if it is as serious as Jaime suggests."

He saw Sansa swallow, but he felt confident in himself and their plan.

They had certainly not been conjured up a lie about Joffrey's behaviour, in fact it was the main reason for their leaving. Her scars would easily prove the danger she was in, he was sure. It was a shame that they had to go to such dishoest extents to protect her, but Jaime could not see her in such pain for any longer.

"Here, my lord?" asked Sansa meekly

"Where else?" snapped Tywin, clearly impatient about their request. Perhaps he did have important business to attend to.

Jaime felt anger rise in him when Sansa showed Tywin her back, for it was covered in bruises and long, thin scars. Many days had passed since the last occurrence, but the remnants were still extremely visible. He too would be glad to leave King's Landing, for he wouldn't have to see his vicious _son _any longer, and he wouldn't have to refrain from threatening Joffrey the only way he knew how; with a sword in hand.

"I see." frowned Tywin. "I am disappointed that this happened to you" Jaime swore he saw his father look at him disapprovingly, but Tywin's eyes were quickly averted, in the direction of the door.

"There you are Pycelle." said Tywin, his stern voice ringing across the chamber.

The Maester shifted awkwardly over to Tywin, then bowed slowly.

"My Lord Tywin."

Straight to business, Tywin spoke; "Pycelle, it is correct that violence causing bruising and scars such as these can cause a babe to be miscarried?" Demanded Tywin, gesturing to Sansa's exposed back. Seeing her scars spoken of so carelessly, he wanted nothing more than to find the King and run his sword straight through the King's back, like he did Aerys. _When did I grow to care so much for her? he thought before brushing his thoughts aside.  
_Instead, he focussed his attention on the matter at hand.

'I uh, yes." confirmed the maester "But _not_ in the case of Sansa Stark." announced the old man.

"Lannister." corrected Tywin again, his eyes focussed intently on the maester's.

"Why is that?" Demanded Tyrion, his face barely concealing his anxiety.

Confusion ran through his head and time seemed to slow down as he waited for Pycelle's answer. _Please no, please no. Don't ruin this for us._

"Because she is not with child" revealed Pycelle. Jaime had the urge to strangle the maester there and then, and most likely would have, if it were not for Tyrion's stern eyes locking him into place. _If I react badly, it will be obvious. _Instead he sat there, looking calm and as though Pycelle was being absurd. He had to keep up appearances, though he knew it was over.

The three of them sat in masked horror as Pycelle revealed the details of their plan to Tywin, from when they came to him to how much they had offered him. _Stupid, foolish plan. We thought his loyalty would keep him in line. We forgot that Tywin was the most powerful Lannister now that Cersei was gone. Oh, how Cersei would laugh if she were here to see this. The foolish Lannister brothers trying to play the game with Tywin. Only she could do that, he saw it now._

_"_Is it true?" demanded Tywin, his eyes full of ice and daggers.

Before either of them could reply, Tyrion's mouth was speaking, saving them the trouble of poorly executed lies.

"You would take his word for truth, over the word of your heir? countered Tyrion

"Be quiet, Imp." replied Tywin calmly.

This time, it was Jaime's turn to continue with Tyrion's train of thought. _I will not stand for this._

"It is true, father. You have not heard our story, not yet." he answered, barely able to keep his voice from a yell.

"I already heard your _lies_, Jaime!" roared Tywin. "You care so much about the little wolf girl that you would risk _my line _for her?"

Now Tyrion was standing, on a chair. "Sansa has not been examined by a maester! Give them that much at least, before you take the word of this man before your son's!" yelled Tyrion at their father, his fists clenched. _Why did Tyrion care so much if the plan worked or not?_

Jaime silently agreed with his brother, for it was true; Sansa had not been examined by a maester. But Jaime knew it wouldn't do them any good, for no examination would end with news that they wanted to hear. Sansa wasn't with child, and they were only prolonging the truth from being revealed. Examination or no, they were damned. He wanted to walk out of his solar then, to run away with Sansa, to escape Joffrey. But that would not help her, so he stayed put while Tywin thought to himself.

Jaime stole a glance at Sansa, who sat in silence, knuckles white in her lap. She was biting hard on her lip, and Jaime could tell that she was just as worried as he was, if not more. She had so much more to lose in staying here, and she did not have a sword to defend herself like he did.

"Pycelle. Examine the girl, and then you will tell me the truth. I will hear only that, spare me the lies." ordered Tywin.

"If you command it, my lord." answered the maester

"I do."

* * *

They had sat on edge for what felt like hours when Pycelle finally concluded his examination. Sansa had looked uncomfortable the entire time, but she made no word of complaint. _Probably too busy expecting her doom, waiting for Pycelle to bring about the inevitable. _

"Well?" demanded Tywin, who had previously been sitting rigid backed but bored nonetheless. He liked the wait no more than they did, but Tywin would not be affected by the revelation as much as they would.

"Her body does-" began the maester before he was interrupted.

"Is she with child or not?" snapped Tywin as he rose to his feet. Jaime held his breath, waiting for Pycelle to answer Tywin. Jaime knew what the answer would be, but he could not help holding his breath, in case of a miracle. In case the answer would be good news, the unexpected.

Pycelle looked at Tywin, not triumphantly as expected, but instead, he looked _sheepish._

"She is.. Sansa is with child" responded the maester hesitantly.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

bam! plot twist!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you thought!


	22. Liberty

_author's notes at the bottom today!_

* * *

_Pycelle looked at Tywin, not triumphantly as expected, but instead, he looked sheepish._

_"She is.. Sansa is with child" responded the maester hesitantly._

* * *

Sansa forced a smile as shock ran through her. The maester's words sounded through the chamber, and she struggled to comprehend what had been said, barely concealing the true emotion from her face.

"Tyrion, take the guards from the door. Escort Pycelle to the dungeons." commanded Lord Tywin.

Tywin's stern eyes found the blue of hers, and she looked to the floor. She didn't want Tywin to see the shock that was so surely fixed on her face, the disbelief that she was actually with child. Fingers were soon pressing at hers, and she had not realised that she had balled her small hands into fists. She gladly accepted Jaime's hand, holding the warmth of it to her stomach protectively.

"It seems Maester Pycelle was mistaken." commented Tywin. _Not exactly,_ she thought, but would never speak aloud. Pycelle had been right about the plan, to the last detail, but he had not compensated for the nature of her marriage, nor nature itself, it would seem.

_With child. With child, _she thought. She was to be a mother, but surely all this stress could not be good for the babe. First had been the plan, concocted by the Lannister boys, then Jaime had told Tywin, and she had to do everything she could to keep from vomiting from anxiety. When Jaime had taken her to see Tywin, she had felt his cold steel eyes on her back, running over her scars and no doubt judging her, judging her for her worth. _Was she really good enough for Jaime? What if her scars made her too damaged for Jaime? Would Tywin call it off-..  
_Pycelle took his turn to pledge his allegiance; allegiance to Tywin Lannister, and all she could feel was terror as time took the slow route. She had known that her life was in danger then, or at least her freedom. _But what good is life in a cage? I learnt that lesson so long ago, but it will never, ever leave my memory. Finally, the good news had come, after the painful and embarrassing examination. But it had revealed her salvation, so she could hardly complain._

Jaime's hands were hot and shaking over her back as he laced up her gown, his lips pressing a final kiss to her neck. "Don't let it show" he whispered in her ear, and she knew then that her shock had been too obvious, not calculated. _But how could she pretend to have known all along, when she had been counting on that terrible lie and had had it broken in front of her?_

_"_This can not happen again." Joffrey cannot be controlled, but you must have an heir" announced Tywin, though he spoke more to Jaime than to her.

"You will depart with Lady Sansa once all your preparations have been made."

Jaime squeezed her hand lightly with a nod to his father, and Sansa's mind was no longer on edge. They were _leaving, leaving with permission!  
_It hit her all over again, and she could not wait to be alone with Jaime. _With child. With child. She was to have a babe, and she was to leave King's Landing. _She was terrified, to have a child, but she knew it was her duty, and the relief that came with having the lie off her back was liberating.

But she did not know how she felt about it being a _Lannister _babe as well. _Jaime has been nothing but good to you, don't doubt him now. How would Robb and mother feel? Father? They are all left this world, they cannot help and their opinions cannot hinder, she reminded herself._

_This is my duty, and I will be the best mother I could be, Lannister or not. I will do this._

Tywin took that moment to depart the solar, but not before he turned and looked over his shoulder, pausing at the door.

"You will take Tommen as well. Gods know I cannot raise another child, not after-" he stopped himself, and the last sound they heard was the door banging shut and Tywin's boots heavy on the stone floor of the castle.

She looked up at Jaime, and finally let her emotions go to her face.

"Did you know?" he asked

"Honest to the seven, not an idea"

He wrapped her up in his arms, a smile wide on his face. "We're going home" he whispered in her ear, and she heard him breath in deeply, his face pressed into her hair. _Home. Home is Winterfell, not Casterly Rock._

"Home" she responded, but guilt pooled in her head. She knew it wasn't home, but mayhaps it could grow to be.

"How do you feel?" he asked, stepping back from the embrace.

"Overwhelmed, but relieved, my lord. The lie doesn't hang over us any longer, and we are to leave" she answered truthfully, but had clean avoided her feelings on the child growing inside of her as they spoke.

They stood in silence for what felt like an age before Jaime spoke to her again.

"Could it be-" he stopped before he could finish his question, uncertainty plain on his voice.

Despite her height, he was still far taller than her, so she stretched her neck to meet his eyes, questions swirling in her head and probably her eyes too.

_"_Could it be... Joffrey's?" he asked, his voice wavering as he spoke the name.

"No," she answered truthfully. "You are the only one"

That made him smile, and thankfully, she could too. Joffrey had never forced her to lay with him, let alone finished in her, so she was protected from that horror. She shuddered involuntarily at the thought of Joffrey, and Jaime's arms were around her again.

They stayed that way for a long time, locked in each other's embrace, and Sansa knew again. She knew the feeling of comfort, of _home._

* * *

**author's notes**

It was good to hear your opinions of my last chapter, and Pycelle.

Lannisters: 1

Pycelle: 0

I hope you all liked this chapter, let me know what you think!

I apologise for how long it has been taking me to update, but I have school etc etc, but I haven't given up on the story, so dont worry!


	23. Preparation

Flexing her fingers, Sansa looked down at her hands and the huge trunk beneath them. She had been packing all morning, throughout lunch and now it was afternoon. She had spent the day folding her new gowns and gathering the few possessions she did have. The last time she had packed like this was in Winterfell all those moons ago, back when her mother and father were alive, her older and younger brothers alike. Only Arya and Jon were left, and even that she could not be sure of. The memories brought tears to her eyes and she fought hard to choke them back. _Tears aren't a woman's only weapon. _Spoke the Queen's voice, loud and clear in her head.

Servants bustled in and out of the chamber, helping her fold her things, balancing books and gathering jewellery. Jaime and her both found the whole exercise tedious. Sansa who had been here well over a twelvemonth, and Jaime the majority of his life. It was hard for them both, but Sansa found the only hard part was folding and gathering up her new life. She was not displeased in the slightest to be leaving the capital; the place where all her dreams had been shattered, her childhood and her family. _Jaime's family. My new family, _she thought bitterly. As much as she was grateful to Jaime for taking care of her so, she could not help herself but hate the Lannisters; Cersei, Tywin, Lancel, Joffrey. _Joffrey is a stag, not a lion, stupid. _Rang her sister's voice in her head. _But he wears both, _responded her own voice, defiant.

There was a strong knock on out in the solar, and Sansa heard Jaime's voice beckoning the knocker in. She put down her things and peeked around the corner to see who was at the door. In came a young page, wearing the Lannister crest.

"Ser Jaime. Lord Tywin requests you at court. It is time for the announcement." Announced the page.

"Both of you" added the page, catching her gaze.

"So be it" answered Jaime as he turned around and continued his search for a pair of gloves.

_I don't want to see Joffrey. What will he do to me? Littlefinger told me, Joffrey will not let me go. He thinks I am his toy, and he doesn't like giving them away._

Sansa faded back into her room, quietly nudging the door shut. _Perhaps if I do not make a move, he will forget to take me with him._

"Sansa" called Jaime, the sound of his boots echoing off the walls, coming closer.

She quickly busied herself with another menial task to avoid the throne room. The moment she decided to pick up her body oils was the moment Jaime decided to come into her chamber, and she felt ridiculous.

"Trying to hide, are we?" questioned Jaime, an amused smirk upon his face. "Don't think I didn't see you there, I know you heard"

"Ser-" Jaime interrupted her with an exasperated sigh. "Sansa, we must both go. Finish _this" _he gestured absurdly "and then we will leave. Do not take too long" Jaime left her chamber before she had the chance to respond. Clearly, Jaime didn't want to keep his father or the King waiting too long for them. As much as she feared them both, she knew it to be true. It was best for the both of them to get it out of the way, to announce and suffer Joffrey's wrath now than put it off any longer. Lord Lannister must have known it to be a good time to declare her with child, and Sansa knew better than to let the opportunity slip by unattended to, but she could not bring herself to move from her position on the bed.

"Sansa! Soon, if you would" came Jaime's voice only a few minutes later. It was her turn to sigh, but she got up nonetheless.

"There you are! My dear, you cannot avoid them forever." He smiled, searching her eyes for a response. When she averted her eyes from his, embarrassed, he spoke to her again.

"Is that what this is all about? Don't think I cannot notice your delaying." He murmured, stepping closer to her with every word, making her heart beat faster and her breath hitch in her throat.

"I understand" he whispered absent minded, his eyes unfocussed.

* * *

Jaime had swiftly left the throne room after Lord Lannister had made their announcement. Tywin had stood behind Joffrey who perched atop the Iron Throne as if it were a lounge. Sansa wasn't so blind as to see Tywin whispering into Joffrey's ear as Jaime spoke for them both, told the King of the truth of the situation, how far along she was. Tywin had interrupted, informing the King that Jaime and Sansa were to leave the next day, then urged the court to say their farewells. _Like I will miss any of you, _she thought. _I will be most glad to get away from you all. _But she smiled sweetly for the ladies and curtsied for the lords, trying to ignore the hushed whispers of the immature ladies as it was announced that she bore the Lannister heir. _The Stark heir as well, _she reminded herself.

She had followed Jaime's lead in silence, his strides long and hasty, and she had to work hard to keep up with him, dressed in her movement restricting dress.

As they got nearer and nearer to their chambers in the tower, she realised what it was that Jaime was doing. _He was putting distance between them. _Upon her realisation, she dropped her pace and let him disappear through the winding hall ways and twisting stair cases. _Let him go. _

When their chambers finally came into view, she paused and waited in silence. Thinking back on it, Jaime had been distant for the entire duration of their visit to court, standing awkwardly just to the front of her, and when she had looked to his face for support, he had not been the one to give it. No one had been that. But Sansa knew the importance of respect in their relationship, not to push him into anything. That was not her place, and if he had need of her, then so she would be there. He could come when he was ready.

She had opted for the door which led solely to her own bed chamber, not through Jaime's solar or through his own bed chamber. _Let him have his space. _The days grew shorter with every moment that passed, and the sky was already faded, almost entirely black. The stars hid behind clouds, and she hoped they would not bring storms for their ride tomorrow. It would be a long journey to Casterly Rock, though not as long as the ride she had underwent on the way _to _the Capital in the first place. She had journeyed here a maiden, dreaming of the then Prince and the prospect of marrying him. And now she left, a married woman, married to the _King's _uncle, with not a speck of love or respect left for Joffrey. _How a childhood can vanish in so little a time._

Drowsiness threatened to overcome her, and Sansa felt she was not hungry in the slightest. She decided to change into her nightgown, thinking that if Jaime wanted to be with her, then he would. If not, the ride to Casterly Rock may be tedious indeed.


	24. Clearing the Air

**Author's Note**

I hope you enjoy this chapter, and never mind dancewithdragons, he isn't getting cold feet! All is explained (hopefully) here!

Thank you to all my readers, reviewers, followers and favourite-ers!

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low. _

* * *

Her eyes drifted open slowly, adjusting to consciousness and as the light filled her eyes, memories of the previous day filled her mind. Today was the day that she left for Casterly Rock with Jaime. _Jaime, _who had been so _withdrawn_ with and around her all afternoon. He had not been unkind, only his mind had so clearly been somewhere else. _Jaime, _whose chest moved slowly under her cheek. She jerked suddenly at the realization of Jaime's presence in _her bed. _When had he come and why had he? Perhaps not all was lost. Perhaps there was hope for the both of them after all.

_Tommen, _she thought. Sweetest Tommen. She knew she should visit him, assure him that leaving the capital would be alright, make sure that he was packed and ready to go. She slipped quietly, effortlessly out of the large bed, her feet meeting the cold stone, sending a shiver up her spine.

"Come back to bed" came a soft but clear murmur after a few moments had passed since she had left the bed.

"Jaime, I-" she began, but even she did not know what she wanted to say.

"Please" his eyes were filled with sadness and a _longing _she had not seen in his eyes before.

She knew Jaime should not have to ask her twice; he should not have even had to _ask._ It was his right to command her anything, and she felt guilty that she had seemingly disobeyed him. She knew it wasn't her place to do so, so instead she complied to his will and moved to sit gently on the opposite side of the bed from him, hoping she would not accidently feel the warmth of his skin under hers, the touch that could so easily send pleasure rushing through her veins like water through a dam after storms.

It was Jaime who made the first move, one she could not see but one she felt. His calloused hands were firm but gentle on her shoulders, snaking their way softly down to rest on her hips.

* * *

"This" he whispered fiercely "is _ours."_

This child is _mine _as much it was hers, in a way that he had never felt before. The way that Joffrey and Mycrella and Tommen never were, this babe was so very _his. _And he could not forsake this chance, not that the Gods had given it to him despite his sins. He could not see this child ruined as his eldest son had been. _Joffrey was merely my seed, not my son. He was Robert's and sweet Cersei's._

When she did not reply, he sat upright and looked deep into her blue eyes, illuminated by the lights of dawn.

"I _will _protect you_._" "If it is the _very last _thing I do, I will do this."He vowed, his hands snaking into her hair and his lips on her forehead now.

"Jaime" she asks, and he can tell she is making herself confident when she does not fee it at all.

"What has made you so cold to me?" she looks upward, avoiding the green eyes which were fixed intently on hers.

"Have a done something wrong?" she continues.

"My little d-" he stops himself, knowing that Cersei's pet name for her could only bring her pain now. "My little wolf" he corrects.

"You have had no fault. I merely needed some time to think this entire situation over" he replied, and it was true. He had been thinking of his three bastard children, the three golden waters', and how he had failed them.

"Have you" Her breath comes out shakily now, and he wonders what is causing her eyes to swirl from emotion he cannot find, and her lips to quiver. _Do I terrify her so? _She looks at her fingernails, and Jaime could swear he saw tears brimming in her eyes.

"Have you done this before?" she asks with shaking sobs and fear clouding her eyes.

"Had a child?" she explains

She presumes to ask me this, of all things?! She _dares?_ But he could not stop the guilt from rising in his stomach, threatening to ruin him from the inside out.

"Do not think to ask me" he says, but he means _do not trust me with the babe's life. I couldn't forgiv_e _myself if I ruined your sweet babe as Joffrey was. The babe will be __**mine **__this time, I will not hurt whoever the little one is._

Jaime wished she had not asked, had not tasked him with lying to her, or gods forbid, her finding out about Cersei and himself. _Fool, _Cersei hisses in his ear, and he cannot deny the truth, that Sansa has no doubt heard about the truth of Joffrey's parentage. And he is bitter now, angry with his sister and himself, wondering how he ever let himself be fool enough to get his sister with child, how he could let his son grow into such a _monster. Of course Sansa has heard, _and Jaime is nothing if not regretful.

"This one will not be so. This babe will be mine" he whispers, more to himself than to Sansa, but he knows she heard him when her arms embrace him as tightly as such a small girl could, and he feels warm liquid soaking through his bed shirt.

"I'm sorry" she whispers, barely audible. _Not as much as I, sweet wife. _


	25. Not Far Off

Sansa awoke to a cramp in her neck, muscles twitching after being tight all night. She had been alone when the dark had crept stealthily through her senses, and she was alone now as the light did the same. They had been riding near on half a moon, and Sansa was glad to hear that Casterly Rock was not far off, for she was tired of riding and exceedingly anxious to see what would be a new home for both Sansa and her babe.

Tommen had been a welcome addition to her wheelhouse when he was not out riding with his uncle during the day. He had asked many questions about Casterly Rock, but Sansa could only tell him what her Septa had taught her so long ago. That, and what Jaime had made small comments about, but no doubt Tommen had heard those as well as she had. She felt sorry for Tommen, for all that he had lost; his father and his mother both. She had asked him once if he missed his mother, and no sooner had the words slipped her lips she wished they had not. Little Tommen, who looked so alike his uncle that he could have been Jaime's son. She often wondered if her little babe would look more like Jaime than herself, like most of her siblings had favoured her mother, bar Arya and even Jon who were so Nothern in more than just looks that she wondered if it was for the best, or if she would have only girls, or only boys. _At least she would not be having princes and princesses for Joffrey._

Recently, she had been thinking very often about Jaime and what he had told her the day they left the capital. Had he really fathered a child before? Had Jaime been married? _No, he joined the Kingsguard at five and ten,_ she reminded herself. _Stop thinking about it. _

_ A bastard perhaps?_

_It is in the past, and so shall not matter to me. If I am to know, then so be it, _she told herself sternly. _It is not my business to put my nose into. _

No sooner was she dressed when Tommen came bounding in, speaking about an animal he had seen and then it was Jaime this and Jaime that. Sansa smiled, glad to see Tommen so happy and thriving away from Joffrey. Tommen was like Sansa in that he had spent too much of his life in Kings Landing, surrounded by the influence of Cersei and Joffrey, and she was ever so glad that he had not become like either of them.

"Uncle Jaime says I am to ride in here with you today, Lady Sansa!" beamed Tommen.

"Did he now?" she responds playfully, a smile gracing her eyes.

"He says we are almost at the rock! No more than two days ride"he exclaims. Sansa can still hear his voice, but it fades away when she thinks of what will be her home.

She will see Casterly Rock as soon as _tomorrow, _and she cannot help but wonder if this new home of hers will be as terrible as her last 'home', if her expectations will turn to dust just as they did in the capital. But a nagging voice in the back of her head tells her that Jaime would not let any harm come to her at his childhood home, that those who wished to hurt her were far, far away. But still, she is so very excited to see the castle that will be hers to live in and raise her new babe with Jaime, the castle that will be hers and Jaime's to run when Tywin Lannister passes .

"Sansa?" questions Tommen, and she is brought back to reality.

"Sorry, my dear. What is it?" she asks gently, slightly ashamed that she had forgotten to listen to the heir of the seven kingdoms.

"Will you go away, like mother?" she cringes at his tone, the innocence of his voice. Of course he misses Cersei, he can't recognise the poor influence and judgement of the former Queen, he is only young and not yet broken, like she had been.

"No, my lord. I will not." She answers, hoping that she will be able to keep that promise to Tommen. He was not at all like his elder brother, the King, and she hopes he never will be. _Perhaps here, with Jaime and I, and soon our babe, he will grow to be a good man, just like my brother Robb was. Like Jon._

She grasps Tommen's hand, and does not let go until he has fallen softly to sleep, and she cradles his head and strokes his forehead.


	26. Arriving

**Author's Note**

Thank you all for your reviews on my last chapter, they are much appreciated!

I must apologise for the delay in chapters, I felt bad for my lovely readers so I wrote this today :)

Enjoy!

* * *

It was relatively late in the day when her handmaiden came into her room alone but equipped with a tub of warm water and rose water both.

"My lady. Ser Jaime had instructed me to have you washed for today's travels." spoke her handmaiden, Tylise, the one she had brought with her from King's Landing, the wretched city where dreams blow away in the wind, or simply die.

"Thank you." She answered, pleased with the opportunity to be clean for her arrival at Casterly Rock.

She was rubbed clean in silence, and by the time it was finished, the water was beginning to turn cold and was most certainly no longer clear. _At least I am not riding, like Arya insisted she must do. _

"Did Jaime say anything about Tommen?" she asked hopefully, with the possibility ofriding with her nephew in the wheelhouse again in her mind.

"Sorry, my lady. He has asked to ride with your husband instead." admitted Tylise. Though not surprised, Sansa was still disappointed to hear the reply, for she had thoroughly enjoyed the previous day with her nephew. Of course it would have been Tommen's wish to ride ahead with Jaime, to see the Rock for the first time.

* * *

The sun was beginning to descend in the sky when the Rock came into sight. It was more vast and splendid than anything she had ever hoped for it to be, and on occasion, the sun dipped beneath the largest towers, which successfully made it even more beautiful to look upon. The sunset sea glittered from the light of the sun, 200 feet under the castle. She hoped she would never find herself on those cliffs, for the thought alone terrified her.

The Lannister castle sat atop an enormous rock which had carvings in itself. _Casterly Rock. _The markings wound about the rock and faded into the trees which lined it, and she could even see the glint of jewels on the cliff face. As they journeyed closer and closer, she began to see the rocky path which led to the castle, much like that at the Eyrie, but wider. She hoped the path would not wind through the rock itself, as she had heard rumoured. She did not think she would feel safe, not with hundreds of tonnes above her and the sea below, all as they rode on in darkness.

That being said, she was pleased to find that the path kept along the rocky out crop, up and over the ridge and to the very gates themselves. It took their party all of an hour to reach the top of the path, and when that time came about, she was anxious to explore the castle and to see it up close for the first time.

Once they were past the huge stone gates, her wheelhouse came to a stop and her handmaiden came to usher her out and into the courtyard, much like she had seen done for the royal family back in Winterfell. There was a multitude of Lannister men waiting to bend the knee to Jaime Lannister, and perhaps even her. Maybe these people would love her as those in the capital loved Margaery...

Lined up across from her was the steward, the captain of guards and the master at arms, and an old man she assumed was the Maester, judging by his white hair and long chain which he wore about his neck, just like she had seen Maester Luwin wear at Winterfell. They all kissed her hand and bowed to both her and Jaime, and told her how glad they were to finally be meeting her. _I'm sure you're thrilled to have me, _she thought sarcastically._ I bet they all hate me.  
_

It loomed larger than Winterfell, the Red Keep or any other castle she had ever seen. The stone was lighter than that of Winterfell, but the colour of the bricks did not prevent the castle from being foreboding. _This will be mine_, she reminded herself. The castle rose many feet in the air, and turrets rose into the sky, each windowed, and she hoped her chamber would face the sea, as it did in the capital. The windows on the ground level and in the sept were all stained glass, like in Joffrey's throne room, but here, they were much more beautiful. Here, the ground wasn't covered in wet mud, or melted slow and horse dung, and even a select region had been cobbled. On no account was she past her home sickness, but she would rather this courtyard than the one she had left in the North.

When all the pleasantries were said and done, the steward beckoned to Jaime, who took her hand and led her into the castle wordlessly. She was led through wide hallways which each had splendid light cast upon them, completely unlike the capital, which even in the height of summer, did not bring her warmth.

After many flights of stairs, she found herself nearly at the top of the castle, at the entrance to a tower.

"The Lord's tower" announced the Steward, and Jaime squeezed her hand gently.

Without even saying a word, Jaime sensed her question and answered for her.

"Lord Tywin says he is to stay in the capital as hand of the King. He wished for me to move into his old chambers, which consists of the entirety of this tower." smiled Jaime, the expression reaching his eyes.

"Make yourselves comfortable, I will have your things delivered unto you." Said the Steward, before he made his bows and left Jaime and Sansa to their new chambers.


	27. Settling In

Sansa stood inside the sweeping solar, marvelling at how grand it was, and how exquisite the furnishings were.

"and if you don't like this floor, there are many more to choose from" smirked Jaime.

She smiled at him, and noticed the two sets of stairs for the first time. One extended upwards from the corner in her left, as well as another in the corner on her right.

Just like the chairs around the room, they were lined in splendid cloths of red, and each staircase rose to the ceiling.

She moved to the windows, a gasp crossing her lips as she saw the view from Jaime's solar. The sun danced across the sunset sea, flickering golden shards of light, shimmering like thousands of diamonds all at once.

"Its quite a sight, isn't it" mused Jaime, his hand pressing into hers.

"Onwards?" he asked, with his eyes fixed on the sea. _As if he has not seen this same sight a thousand times over._

"Onwards." She answered him, squeezing his hand in return.

Jaime led her to the staircase on her left, and without a pause, he climbed.

It led straight upwards without winding, and led directly to what she could only assume was Jaime's chamber.

"The Lord's chamber" he introduced in a fake pompous tone, with a smile on his face.

Jaime's chamber was just as large as the solar below, only with less furniture and more _red. Gods, these Lannisters like to show their house pride, _she thought.

"Of course, you're more than welcome to share the Lord's bed if you should wish" he whispered, and a blush threatened to creep about her cheeks.

Jaime's bed was four-poster, draped in gold and curtains of crimson, and large enough to fit them both twice over. The huge bed was even covered in a bedspread stitched with a golden lion. _They **never** forget their house pride, do they? She thought._

She also noticed how tastefully Jaime's chamber was furnished; it was neither too splendid or too plain, and she wondered who had decorated it for him, seeing as they had both been in the capital up until that day.

They continued up the crimson steps before they arrived in a new bed chamber which Jaime introduced as his lady's chamber.

She noticed her bed immediately, which, though smaller than Jaime's, was more than enough to fit her comfortably. The cover had neither wolf nor lion stitched onto it, which she was grateful for. It meant that she was not confined to either house, and she recognised it as Jaime's attempt to give her this freedom. The cover was cream, embroidered with small, shimmering stitches of both silver and gold. Her fingers moved to her left hand without recognising the thought process, twirling the encrusted ring with her thumb and forefinger. _You have no idea how grateful I am for this, Jaime, _she mused.

The crimson staircase had ended with that floor, and instead a separate staircase of stone wound upwards into the ceiling.

"This staircase leads from the solar, all the way to the end of the tower. There's a great view from the top, though I'd advise you not to go alone" he looked back at her, smiling, before he rose to climb up the staircase. It was significantly colder than the crimson steps, due mostly to the stone which made it up, which saw no direct sunlight and trapped no warmth.

The next room up was an armoury, full of swords and armour, spears and cross bows. They glanced in but did not enter, instead climbing further up the staircase.

She wondered if the armoury was all Jaime's addition, if Tywin had had the same before him, if the armoury was Jaime's favourite room of the entire tower. She did, however, notice that Jaime's eyes lingered on the armoury, entranced.

The next room they came to was a library, with all the walls lined with books, and even more rows between them. The musky smell of the pages wafted about her, and she smiled. At Winterfell, Maester Luwin had forever been trying to make her read, books of history and the great houses, and many other important subjects she had not been bothered to hear, but all she had ever been interested was knights and songs. But she knew now that life was not a song, she was grateful for the library which she would have access to readily.

She made to continue up the winding staircase, but Jaime gripped her wrist gently.

"Maybe another time" he winked, but Sansa could not help but wonder what was above them that she could not see.

_But she had been given freedom of the castle._

She turned away, following Jaime back down the chilled staircase.

"Get settled into your chamber, perhaps we could dine together later?" He half ordered, half asked.

"Of course, Jaime." She nodded, before slipping into her chamber without a backward glance.


	28. Despair

**Author's Note**

Please note the change of rating from T to M.

Trigger Warning: suicide

* * *

Storm clouds rolled over the horizon and the rain was pelting down when Sansa awakened. She pulled the furs of Jaime's bed up to her chin, and curled her legs in together. _Winter is coming, _she thought. She twisted her head to the left, and to her disappointment, her Lord husband was no longer there. She ran her fingers over the silken sheets, the warmth long gone.

She sighed, sitting up with the sheets and furs still in hand, keeping her warm. The windows were bolted shut, keeping the steady rain out of the chamber. She had slept under Jaime's sigil, _her sigil _for the past few days now. At night, Jaime climbed into bed after her, and in the morning, he was gone before she arose.

Her belly was beginning to swell with their child, and she found herself thinking of the same fear she had contemplated back in King's Landing, back when Septa Mordane was alive, when her father was alive, _when she had been betrothed to __**Joffrey: **__What if I only have girls?_

But fear could not change the babe who was blossoming inside her, and what was done was done, nothing could change who her babe would be, not now.

She swung out her legs and travelled to the mirror on the wall. Her hair had miraculously stayed neat over night, and her face looked fresh and rested.

She padded down the crimson lined stairs into the solar, finding it empty. _What was he up to now? _She had half a mind to send for breakfast, but she did feel like interacting with anyone at the minute. Instead, she moved away from the staircase. Jaime's desk was empty, bar a roll of parchment with a broken royal seal on it.

She was captivated, and found herself walking over to it. Grasping the parchment in her hands, she quickly unravelled it.

_Jaime_

_It is done. I would do the same again tomorrow if it meant the end of my war with the reckless would-be King._

_Let us have no more talk of what they call the Red Wedding._

_King Joffrey means to send you to treat with Balon Greyjoy in the gods forsaken Iron Island, however I mean to put an end to it soon enough. _

_Your duty is to House Lannister first._

_By all means, drape her in our gold if it would please you to do so. It is time she became a lion of the rock._

_Lord Lannister._

She dropped the roll of parchment in a daze, fleeing up the staircase. She had chosen the stone, not wishing to return to Jaime's chambers. _He had known._

Robb was gone, because of her _father by law. Jaime knew. He knew about Robb's death before it happened, and he did nothing._

Her _mother _was gone, because of Tywin Lannister.

Soon enough, she was at the top of the stairs, with nowhere to go but out. There was a balcony which jutted out over the edge of the tower. She was out of breath from the stairs and her tears, but she walked to the edge regardless. Rain buffeted her, soaking her dress through to the bone. Tears stung her face and eyes, but she found she did not care.

_My brother. My mother. Dead at the will of my husband's father, whilst my husband __**knew. **_

She clambered shakily atop the balcony, spreading her arms out wide.

_If I had not run to Cersei, father would not be dead, Robb would not have waged war against the crown and I would be home, in Winterfell._

A voice rang in her head, reminding her that _you would not have Jaime. _But she did not care, not when it was her fault that her brother, her childhood protector was _dead _at _her _hand.

The weight of realisation was pressing down on her, reminding her. Wind ravaged her nightgown, but she felt no cold. _I am of the North._

The waves crashed upon the cliffs hundreds of feet below, and it was hard to believe that the same sea had glittered and shimmered before her with the gold of its ruling house.

She lifted one leg, ready to join her brother, her father, her mother…


	29. Discovery

**Author's Note**

Here we go, chapter 30! I didn't ever plan on it getting this far...

I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I must apologise for the cliff hanger I left you with!

* * *

It was still relatively early when Jaime returned from speaking with his steward, and though he had not spoken with Sansa in a while, he did not want to rouse her from her sleep. So instead he sat down and tried to bury himself in the accounts of Casterly Rock, hoping to be able to work out _some _of the books before someone else needed him. He had never been a fan of wine like his sister and brother were, but he found himself pouring a glass regardless.

It could not have been long when Jaime heard the door creak open slightly, without the pre warning of a knock. At the door stood a boy with fluffy blonde curls atop his head, his sister's little son Tommen.

"Hullo, uncle Jaime" he beamed, rushing over to him.

"Tommen" he smiled in return, glad for the interference with the tedious activity that was account keeping.

"Can we see Aunt Sansa?" asked Tommen as Jaime held the boy close to him.

He sighed and lifted the boy up and placed him on his shoulders.

"I suppose we had better wake her up, hadn't we?" he smiled, bouncing Tommen on his shoulders to the best ability that he could an eight year old.

He climbed the stairs, placing Tommen on the floor once they reached the top of the flight. The first thing he noticed was the perfectly arranged bed cover, a roaring lion. The second was the empty bed, and the closed curtains. _Always the proper lady, keeping my room clean even as she leaves._

Tommen rushed ahead of him, up the stairs and out of sight. He followed soon after, moving slowly up the stairs. He did not have the boy's energy.

"Jaime, Sansa is not here either" came the boys voice, timid and hesitant.

" Are you sure?" he called, perhaps she was behind the bed or hidden by one of the wardrobe doors.

"I promise, my uncle" came the reply.

The room came into view, and he saw for himself that Sansa was not there either. Tommen zoomed past him, back down the stairs and his blonde curls were out of sight again.

_Wherever could she be? _He wondered, for she had left no note, no sign of herself.

When he was back in the solar, he saw the rolled parchment lying on the floor on the opposite side of the table to which he left it on. _How did I not see it before?_

The royal seal glinted even during the storm, and he knew exactly what it said. _Fool, _he hissed to himself.

"Tommen, Go back to your chambers" he ordered, his eyes steel all over.

"But Jaime" whined the boy, looking into Jaime's eyes with the hope of his relenting.

"I said _go" _he snarled, barely able to stop himself from pushing the boy in the direction of the door.

He left the scroll on the floor, and rushed over to the stone staircase, taking them three at a time, his worry making him strong, fast.

When she was not in the library or even the armoury, fear began to set it. The wind howled and battered the tower, and he soon found himself at the very top of the stairs. He pushed the door aside quickly, and exactly what he had hoped not to see was before him.

His wife stood, arms outstretched, on the ledge, her head titled down. She did not move when the door banged shut behind him, nor did she flinch when he softly spoke her name. He moved swiftly to stand behind her, hoping she would not jump in desperation.

When his arms snaked around her, pulling her down from the ledge, she did not fight. It was as if she was already gone, had died on the ledge like she had planned.

Jaime held her up off the ground as her legs gave way beneath her, and he fought against gravity to keep her on her feet. They stood there, buffered by the rain and the wind, his face pressed against her hair, breathing in her scent. He nearly lifted her up in his arms to make her return to the safety of the tower, _inside _the tower, and was surprised when she walked back to the door of her own accord.

She could not meet his eye, could not look at him. Tears streamed silently from her eyes and down her cheeks, deeming them red for a while. She sat on Jaime's chair in silence as he worked the gown from her shoulders and brought a towel to dry her off from the storm that she had stupidly put herself in.

When she was in a nightgown, he spoke to her for the first time.

"Sansa" be began, hoping she would look up at him. When there was no response from her, he reached out a hand, tilting her chin up so that her gaze would meet his.

"Sansa, " he said again, "it is not your fault". _No, it is mine._

"It is my fault. I-I" she stammered, unable to finish her sentence.

"You what, sweet girl? You orchestrated your brother's demise from King's Landing as every raven sent out was monitored? You wanted Robb dead?" he spoke gently, and though he knew his words would cut her raw wounds even deeper, he had to convince her it was not her fault. The harshness of the words he spoke had a purpose, just like every stroke he delivered with his sword.

She bit her lip, likely to keep herself from crying out or whimpering, and he clutched her hand tightly.

"Do not ever blame yourself for this" he said, fighting to keep the anger in his voice inside of him. _How could he have been so stupid to leave the letter in the open? How could he nearly kill his wife? _

"No!" she cried, "No! It _is _my fault" she insisted

"You read it" his tone was not accusatory, " I know you did."

"I am sorry, my lor-" she tried to blink back more tears, but to no avail.

"Do not apologise, Sansa. It was my father's doing" _and mine, _he spat viciously to himself. He did not regret the death of the troublesome Robb Stark, only the impact it had on the woman before him, and the fact that he had so carelessly left the letter for her to read.

"You are allowed to be upset, Sansa. Only do not throw yourself from the tower out of despair."

"My brother was a traitor to the King" she said, her walls apparently rising again. _She thinks she could be killed for the treason of her brother, simply for loving him as a sibling. _

"He was still your brother" he answered, his voice solemn.


	30. Consequences

_Lighting flashed overhead, but did not light up the ominous sky. It loomed in all it's darkness, an omen. She awoke to blood stained thighs, and skirts and sheets and furs. Sansa was in her own bed, surrounded by her own blood. Surely this was not how her aunt Lyanna had died, covered in her own blood, alone and in a foreign bed. She instinctively clutched her stomach, almost retching when she felt the flatness of it._

_My sweet boy, my dear sweet boy. He grew inside me with every day that passed._

_Robb's face is seared onto her eyelids, and every time she closes her eyes from the pain, she sees him looking on at her, the iron crown atop his auburn curls, and warmth still in his shining eyes. But when she opens her eyes again, all there is, is the red. Surrounding her, drowning her. And how her insides twist and churn. She calls out for Robb, for her brother. The brother who was stolen from her, the last one she had left. _

_She calls out for Jaime, and when he does not come, she knows that she is truly alone, all her dearest boys leaving her._

"_I wanted to call him Robb" she chokes out against the tears that stain her cheeks and muffle her cries._

Then all at once, reality is rushing back to her, and Jaime's soft hands and prying her from her dreams. She looks at him, and knows he can see the wildness that flashes in her eyes, the horror that has come for her.

As soon as she can see properly, she has thrown the bed covers off her, and she rolls her night gown up, past her knees.

"Sansa?" asks Jaime, his eyes soft and gentle.

"I-I" she stammers, and Jaime strokes her hair in return.

"You are safe" he whispers, "you are well"

"Our child" she tremors, still afraid that her dream has come to pass, that her babe will have left her.

"He is not gone, my sweet." he answers.

When all her fears have been subsided and she is sure she has not lost her babe, she huddles closer to Jaime, her head resting on his chest.

"I am sorry, for how I reacted" she murmurs into his chest, so quietly that she almost hopes he does not hear her.

"Do not apologise for your despair. I am at fault; I left the letter for you to read." He answers almost immediately.

"I should not have tried to-" she cannot answer from the shame, and she hopes he is able to understand her.

"Do not do it again" he whispers fiercely, "I could not bear it"

They sink back into sleep, peacefully, and Sansa feels at ease despite all that has happened.

* * *

Jaime awakes of his own accord the next time, his wife still asleep with her auburn curls spread over his chest. He mindlessly strokes her cheek, her sleeping peacefulness too much for him not to take advantage of.

She is at rest, and has not jerked him awake since the dead of night. He did not realise the extent of her trouble, had thought her bad dreams had ended earlier. Apparently they had not, or perhaps it was the previous day's turmoil that had caused the reoccurrence. Sansa was reaching the four-month mark now, and was beginning to show. _I am glad that her dream was not real. I could not suffer that, she could not suffer that._

Her words haunted him: _I wanted to call him Robb, _she had cried, and he knew, if he hadn't before, how much her elder brother meant to her. He found himself wondering if Cersei would be caused the same anxiety if he were to die in the middle of this same war. He pushes the thought aside, for he has another, a wife, and soon a child who he must take care of, must love._ She has forsaken you._

He tells himself then that he will not leave Sansa again, for today at least. He will stay in this bed and hold her close until the night comes again, Others take whoever tries to rouse him from this bed, tries to make him deal with anything that could not wait another day.

No, the only person he will deal with on this day was Sansa, or Tommen if he was feeling particularly generous.

_This day belonged to the two of them alone._


	31. Prospects

I do not own this, respective content to George R R Martin/HBO/Dan Weiss & David Benioff

* * *

The sun had been gone for a couple of hours, and Sansa found herself curled up in front of the fire in Jaime's solar. It was burning steadily, bringing warmth to her bones that she felt she did not need. It was cold by southern standards, but winter was in her blood, and it was by no means winter yet. No, she sat there purely to see Jaime at work. He was hunched over his desk, parchment spread out all over. Seals of many sigils lay both broken and unbroken over the desk, and she thought she could see a golden lion shimmering in the fire light. She shuddered, not ready, not able to forget what the last parchment like that had carried.

Jaime had seemingly noticed her outward shudder, and he was at her armchair, pulling her up gently.

"This?" he asked, gesturing to the letter bearing the Lannister seal. _How did he know?_

She nodded, and he smiled at her softly.

"My brother. He rides for Casterly Rock. He will be here in only a few days"

"Here? Your brother?" she repeated, confused.

"No, the other Casterly Rock" he smirked, looking first at her, then back to the table.

"Of course he's coming here. And he's your brother now, too" reminded Jaime.

_Only by law, _she thought. As much as she had grown to love Jaime, like her mother said she would her husband, she couldn't bring herself to extend the courtesy to the rest of the Lannisters. _They killed her family; they started this whole mess, this war. That was on them, and she didn't owe anything to them. Only Jaime._

"I suppose" she murmured in response. She had four brothers already. Though she might only have one left alive, blood was blood, and family doesn't end when brothers die, and family can't be recreated by vows in a Sept. She could make her own family, with Jaime, but the Lannisters were not part of that.

Sansa barely stifled a yawn, even a short day took its toll on someone with child.

"Sleepy, are we?" joked her husband, and she merely smiled in response. She began the slow climb up the staircases, unable to motivate herself to move any faster.

She was about to begin climbing the second flight of stairs to her chamber when Jaime's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"You're not going to leave me here by myself, are you?" he asked, and she could hear the smile in his voice.

She turned and smiled at him softly, unable to ignore his teasing manner. She loved it when he was like this, and hated it when he was angry. Though that was hardly ever, she supposed the intensity of his anger well and truly made up for the lack of occurrences. She had heard, through the ladies of court, that Tywin Lannister was the one who had given the three Lannisters their fury. Of course, she had heard that rumour before her marriage, but one never forgets something like that. Contradictory to that though, she had also heard that the great Lion of the Rock hardly ever showed his anger, an expert at concealment. It could be that he was different to Jaime; never angry at all, though she suspected Lord Tywin got angry just the same, only was more schooled in hiding it. She wasn't willing to cross either of the Lannisters, good at hiding anger or not. No, she would play by their rules.

She strode over to Jaime's bed, and climbed in while Jaime waited. He would come to her eventually, when he was ready, and she was certainly willing to wait for him to make his way over.

She fell asleep with Jaime's chest on her back, the curve of her body fitting perfectly in line with his. She heard his soft breathing in her ear, the familiar puffs of air tickling her neck and moving her hair aside constantly.

She dreamt of six wolves, each larger than the next. They stood in a single line in front of her, a barrier, facing the court. She sat atop a great oaken carved chair, a bronze and iron crown pressing onto her red locks. It was an open circlet, with nine great spikes rising from it, in the shape of swords. She recognised some of the men in the court, but each was wrapped in furs so thick, they all had the same shape. But at the front stood two younger men, equal in stature, one with black hair and black furs, the other brown furs and auburn curls. Nobody spoke for the longest time, and she could feel the cold twist through the closed doors, the snow whirling through the windows. But then the man in black drew his sword, a sword shorter than a great sword but taller than a long sword. It had a wolf for the pommel, and he stepped forward, and laid it wordlessly at the base of her throne, as the red-haired man did the same with his own great sword, a sword she recognised as the ancestral weapon of House Stark, her father's sword. _Ice. _

When both swords lay at her feet, their owners stepped back and looked her in the face, and she met melted grey ice, and bright blue crystals, so _familiar. _

"The Queen of Winter!" they shouted in unison, and every other man in the court drew their own sword and pointed them at her, as they joined in the cry of _Queen of Winter, and Queen in the North._

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

Sorry this took so long, I hope you enjoy :)


	32. Visitors

Edit 24/4/13: Currently working on redoing this story from the beginning, to improve quality. Watch out for any changes to previous chapters!

* * *

When Tyrion arrived, Jaime was in his solar, lounging infront of the hearth. He was enjoying some time off from a duty he had never wanted, but nobody ever gets what they want when Tywin Lannister is involved, except, Tywin Lannister of course. Sansa would have scoffed at him, were she here, but alas, she was not. The city had called her down from the rock, and she'd taken Tommen with her, so that they may both see the markets for the first and last time before winter settled atop them like a blanket. His wife had asked, and his son had begged, so he summoned the Maester, who informed them that a five month pregnant Sansa was fine to go, so long as she did not exert herself. He'd ordered a dozen guards go with them, and the group all made the day trip to Lannisport together, leaving him to his duty.

When the squire came to retrieve him, he'd moaned, but attached his sword belt, and went to the hall nonetheless. He wouldn't have told Sansa, but in a way, he was glad for her absence. The distance between himself and his brother had been steadily growing, of course due to his departure from King's Landing. He wouldn't return to the snake's pit they called the capital, even if it meant he'd see Tyrion more often, but of course it was good to see him.

Waiting for him in the hall was Tyrion, no doubt with a good natured quip about gold or whores.

"Brother" he called, and Tyrion turned around to see who it was.

"Jaime" nodded Tyrion, as Jaime quickly shortened the distance between them with long strides of his legs, his sword bumping his thigh softly.

"No wolf?" commented Tyrion, his face quickly adjusting itself into a smile.

"I must admit, I am not very fond of all of them" he smirked, glad to see his brother again after the months that had passed with no contact.

"Ah yes, Robb was a bit of a tricky fellow" commented Tyrion, his tone light-hearted. "He did give father a few extra long nights in the council chambers"

"More than a few" he remarked, but felt the truth of the situation weighing on him. Robb, no matter how much Jaime had hated him, had been Sansa's brother, had been his own good-brother, thus Tyrion's too.

"And Sansa? Where has she gone off to?" asked Tyrion as they walked out of the hall, a slow but steady pace between them.

"She's taken Tommen to the Lannisport markets, so that they might both see them before winter comes" he scoffed internally, ridiculing himself for repeating the Stark words, admitting they were right.

"That's a sight to see" mused Tyrion, his eyes lighting up. "Remember the time I fell into a fishing boat on the docks, and you challenged the fisherman, because you thought he was abducting me?" laughed his brother, making Jaime glad Tyrion could laugh over Jaime's hot bloodedness.

"But let me tell you" began his brother, eyes glossing over with a solemnness that hardly featured on Lannister green eyes. Well, Tyrion's one green and one black eye. "Father is dealing with the worst of it, though I don't pity him that. Joffrey isn't even slightly inclined to listen to authority, i'm faintly surprised Cersei thought herself capable of bending him to her will"

"Cersei was always the type to think herself all powerful" he commented, feeling _slightly _guilty for putting Joffrey there, but the seed that he'd planted in Cersei had not been wrong, at least not when he'd done it. He wouldn't be a kingslayer twice over, even if the realm needed it now just as much as they had before. He couldn't become a kinslayer as well. A part of him couldn't bear the shame of that. It was as Tywin had said, he _did _care about what people thought, and he thought the gods wouldn't be as forgiving if he killed his first born.

Where had it all gone wrong, with Cersei? When had it all fallen to pieces, to cracks in the stone and dust in the wind. He couldn't remember when it had started, and now he could barely see where it had ended. _It ended while I was out fighting the war Cersei let her son start, when she had taken those _knights _into her bed. Had it been for comfort, for something she was missing in Jaime? After Tyrion had told him, he'd been so outraged, so hurt, he'd thought he'd been angry with Tyrion for spewing lies in his head, but he'd gone to see Cersei, to feel himself inside her, thought she'd want to feel him filling her, but he'd been ashamed, unsure of how to see her again. Soft slaps of thighs had come through the door, and he heard her moan. He could not even open the door to fill her with shame over what she was betraying him then. So he'd left, and never spoken of it to her. But the pain was still there, would probably always be there. He opted to leave that string behind, though he still doubted he'd cut the cords, it was probably still following him, the strings attached, binding him to his twin forever and a day. This world was only stable, only right if she was here with me. I could not live if she were not on this earth, if I did not _know _somehow, that she were well._

He'd shown Tyrion to his chambers, though Tyrion had known the way. Upon hearing of his brother's departure from the capital, Jaime had gone to his own old chamber, then to Tyrion's old chamber, that Tywin had had cleaned out, had emptied. But Jaime had leave of the castle now, so he'd refurnished the chamber Tyrion had grown up in, hoping to bless his brother with some good memories, but he realised with a jolt, that he may well have done the very opposite. But that was too late now, and if his brother was troubled by the gesture, then Jaime would take it back. He'd move the chambers to the other side of the castle, and that would be the end of that. He'd ordered the maids to stock his brother's chambers with candles, to bring more barrels of wine, knowing his brother's habits.  
A couple of casks had even found their way into his solar, despite his avoidance for the drink. _For when I think of her, he'd told himself._


End file.
